Quiero recuperarte
by Hadelqui
Summary: Edward es un agente de la CIA, que ha tenido que sacrificar muchos momentos con su adorada esposa Bella y su encantadora hija Renesmee por el bien del pais. Ese trabajo crea muchos enemigos, enemigos capaces de secuestrar y matar a los seres que más quieres con tal de verte sufrir.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Era de noche, las nubes tapaban la luna y las estrellas y las luces de las farolas apenas iluminaban las calles. Un coche negro sin matrícula avanzaba lentamente por las calles del barrio más lujoso de Nueva York buscando una casa en concreto de entre todas las hermosas casas de multimillonarios que residían en la zona.

El coche paró ante una de las casas, en la que en la parte superior de la verja de entrada ponía "Vulturi Hall". Una mujer pelirroja salió del coche y se adentró en la imponente mansión guiada por el mayordomo. Cruzó un pasillo que parecía interminable y se introdujo en el despacho principal.

—¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

—Sí, señor —respondió la mujer, sacando una carpeta de su bolso—. Tiene toda la información que necesita.

—Cuéntame qué has descubierto, y no te andes con rodeos.

—Cullen es muy inteligente, es casi imposible seguirle la pista. Tiene a toda su familia sumida en la más absoluta ignorancia. —Abrió la carpeta mientras hablaba—. Vive en una casa enorme junto a al lago Washington, en las afueras de la ciudad. —Le mostró las fotografías de la casa—. Allí viven sus padres. —Le mostró la fotografía de un hombre rubio, no muy mayor, y de una mujer con el pelo color caramelo y un rostro afable—. El hombre es el director del hospital principal y según el turno pasa poco tiempo en la casa. La mujer, por el contrario, rara vez sale. —Sacó otra fotografía—. Ésta es Isabella, la esposa de Cullen- —La imagen era de una joven pálida de pelo color caoba y ojos chocolates—. La chica trabaja en una librería cercana al hospital donde trabaja su suegro; a las nueve de la noche sale de allí y se dirige a casa donde disfruta de la compañía de Renesmee. —Sacó una última fotografía de una niña pálida, con el pelo cobrizo y rizado, y los ojos color chocolate—. Es la hija de Cullen, apenas tiene tres años.

—¿Algún guardaespaldas o personal de seguridad por quien debamos preocuparnos?

—No, señor. La casa tan solo dispone de mayordomos, asistentas y una niñera para la niña —aclaró.

—Bien. En ese caso, no tendrás ninguna complicación. James. —El hombre se giró hacia una esquina oscura de la habitación—. Ya sabes qué debes hacer.

—Por supuesto, abuelo. —El hombre salió de las sombras, mostrando a un joven rubio de ojos azules con mirada impasiva—. La traeré de inmediato.

—James —lo llamó, antes de que saliera por la puerta—. No seas cruel. Cullen es un oponente peligroso si se enfada más de la cuenta. No hagas barbaridades.

—Sabes cómo fastidiarle la fiesta a uno.

James salió del despacho y dejó a solas a la mujer y a su abuelo. La chica miró de nuevo al hombre que la había contratado con algo de preocupación.

—¿A que se refería con que no hiciera barbaridades?

—James disfruta torturando a sus víctimas, pero no es el momento. Cuando tengamos lo que más aprecia Cullen en un lugar seguro podrá divertirse —respondió sonriente, dejando a la mujer con el vello de punta.

—¿Quiere algo más de mí, señor?

—Sí, claro que sí. —Le entregó una fotografía—. Ese hombre se llama Jasper Withlock. Quiero que lo averigües todo sobre él, es muy importante para mis planes.

La mujer salió del despacho y dejó a su jefe a solas, sonriendo con una copa de brandy en la mano mientras miraba las fotografías que le acababa de traer. Las observaba con detenimiento, sonriendo solo de pensar en la sorpresa que le esperaba a Cullen.

Se levantó y fue hacia el fondo del estudio. Allí había un gran cuadro con la imagen de una mujer hermosa, de pelo negro, ojos marrones, sonrisa brillante y mirada tierna. Hacía casi cinco años desde el altercado, cinco años sin ella, cinco años persiguiendo a Cullen… Ése era su único objetivo. Iba a vengarse por todo lo que había perdido.

—No te preocupes, mi amada Sulspicia. Cullen recibirá su merecido, pagará por lo que te hizo a ti, a Jane y a Alec. Lo pagará muy caro… Te lo prometo.

.

La niñera tarareaba una canción para dormir a la pequeña Renesmee quien, después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba realmente agotada. Su madre esperaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea, bordando un pequeño jersey azul mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer con fuerza en el exterior de la casa. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo sucedido unas horas antes.

—Señora, la pequeña se ha dormido.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Siéntate conmigo un poco —dijo, señalando hacia la butaca de enfrente. Ella la miró con inseguridad—. Vamos, Rose. Llevas cuidando de Renesmee desde hace tres años, prácticamente desde que nació, y creo que pocos en esta casa desconocen nuestra amistad.

—Su marido no lo aprobará.

—Edward puede cantar misa si quiere —dijo, enfurecida, y mirándola con determinación—. Somos amigas y él no tiene que decir nada al respecto. —Rosalie se sentó mirando la puerta, temiendo que entrara Edward—. No te preocupes, no vendrá.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Él mismo me lo ha dicho —suspiró Bella, derrotada—. Llamó por teléfono para felicitar a Renesmee y excusarse por no estar aquí.

—¿Por eso gritaba por el teléfono?

—Así es... —Bella giró su rostro hacia la pared—. ¿Tan terrible es vivir con nosotras? ¿Tanta carga somos para él? —Apretó las agujas de punto con fuerza mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

—El señor las adora, se desvive por las dos.

—Edward sólo vive para su trabajo. Pasa más tiempo en su despacho o de viajes de negocios que en casa. —Bella no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar—. Cada vez tiene menos tiempo para nosotras… Yo me entrego a él de corazón cada vez que vuelve, esperando que eso haga que se quede a mi lado, pero nunca sirve de nada.

—Estoy segura de que el señor tiene una buena razón para hacer lo que hace.

—Claro que la tiene- —Bella se secó las lágrimas y miró a Rosalie—. Hay otra mujer en su vida.

—Eso es una tontería, completamente imposible.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Bella se levantó y miró el fuego cruzada de brazos—. Siempre tiene excusas para desaparecer durante semanas, y no le importa herir los sentimientos de su hija de tan solo tres años el día de su cumpleaños. —su voz sonaba fúnebre—. Quiero a Edward más que a nada en el mundo, pero no puedo con esto, no soporto esta situación —dijo, tomando aire—. En cuanto vuelva voy a pedirle el divorcio.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Señora, no lo haga! ¡El señor la quiere con locura, todo lo hace por usted! ¡No puede pensar en dejarle...!

Un disparo procedente del piso de abajo resonó en la casa. Las dos quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que escucharon un segundo disparo.

—Quédese aquí, voy a ver qué ocurre —le indicó Rosalie.

—No salgas, te matarán.

—Sólo voy a comprobar una cosa —dijo, saliendo con sigilo de la habitación.

Rosalie se levantó la pernera del pantalón y sacó una pistola, la cargó, y con ella en mano se acercó a las escaleras dispuesta a bajar. No llegó a bajar ni un escalón cuando un gran golpe de una puerta al abrirse la detuvo.

—Dime dónde están —exigió una voz de hombre, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¡Dímelo! —Se escuchó un golpe fuerte y Rosalie vio como Esme, la madre de Edward, caía en mitad del hall con la cara ensangrentada—. Estás acabando con mi paciencia.

—¿Quién es y qué quiere? ¿Por qué hace esto?

—Vengo de parte de un viejo amigo de su hijo Edward —respondió—. Su hijo le hizo mucho daño a mi abuelo y a mí mismo, así que voy a devolverle el golpe.

—Se está confundiendo… Edward es una buena persona, no le haría daño a nadie. —Esme lloraba desesperada—.Por favor, váyase, déjenos en paz.

—Su hijo Edward es un espía y un asesino, señora, y va a pagar por lo que le ha hecho a mi familia- —El hombre rio con ganas—. Me llevaré a su mujer y a su hija y la mataré a usted, igual que he hecho con su marido.

Esme levantó el rostro llorando de desesperación, convencida de que iba a morir. Al hacerlo vio en la parte superior de la escalera a Rosalie, en silencio, sin saber si moverse o no. Esme sonrió y asintió, sabiendo que Rosalie la estaba entendiendo.

—No importa lo que me ocurra a mí, Bella y Renesmee son lo más importante. —Al escuchar eso, Rosalie empezó a retroceder hacia la habitación.

—¿De qué está hablando, señora? —preguntó aquel hombre, desconcertado.

—Hay que sacarlas de aquí antes de que sea tarde. —Rosalie asintió y desapareció del campo de visión de Esme, quien sólo pudo sonreír y esperar a que ocurriera lo inevitable.

Rosalie cerró con cuidado la puerta y se giró hacia Bella, quien la miraba asustada desde el sillón. Miró el arma que tenía la niñera de su hija en las manos y se puso pálida.

—Debéis salir de aquí, rápido. —Rosalie cogió a Renesmee de la cama y a Bella del brazo—. Debemos salir de la casa cuanto antes.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vuestra vida depende de ello. —Abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió por ella con Renesmee bien sujeta—. Sígueme, rápido.

La lluvia les dificultaba el descenso, pero a pesar de eso consiguieron llegar al suelo bajando por una cañería. Renesmee se despertó al sentir el contacto con la lluvia, pero al ver a Rosalie con ella no empezó a llorar, tan solo miró a su alrededor asustada. En cuanto Bella llegó al suelo, Rosalie le dio a la niña, empuñó la pistola con fuerza y se asomó para ver qué había en la puerta principal.

—¿Quiénes son esos hombres? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué haces tú con un arma? —Bella estaba temblando de miedo.

—Ahora no puedo explicarte nada, sólo debes saber que nuestras vidas corren peligro —dijo, mirando a su alrededor—. Cerca de aquí hay unas cuevas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, habrá como una media docena a media hora de camino.

—Tenemos que llegar a ellas, hay que darse prisa. En la entrada hay tres hombres más, y no sé cuántos hay dentro. No tardarán en inspeccionar la casa y descubrir por dónde hemos salido. —Se puso en pie, cogió a Bella del brazo y tiró de ella—. Tenemos que darnos prisa o no lo conseguiremos.

Se alejaron un poco y llegaron a los primeros árboles. Se escuchó un nuevo disparo que retumbó en los alrededores; Renesmee se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su madre y Bella se giró hacia la casa.

—Carlisle... Esme...

Quiso correr hacia allí, pero Rosalie la envolvió con sus brazos y se lo impidió.

—¡No puedes hacer nada por ellos! ¡Debes centrarte en poner a salvo a tu hija!

Bella miró a su pequeña, quien estaba asustada y empapada llorando en sus brazos. Asintió dispuesta a seguir a Rosalie para salvar la vida de su hija.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que Rosalie escuchó ruido cerca de ellas, se apostó en un árbol y apretó más su pistola.

—¡Corred! ¡Buscad las cuevas y escondeos allí! ¡Yo los entretendré! —Una lluvia de balas las envolvió—. ¡Corred! —Gritó mientras devolvía los disparos.

Bella echó a correr con su hija en brazos, ignorando los disparos, dejando atrás a su amiga igual que había hecho con sus suegros. Se maldecía internamente por ello, pero lo primero era su hija. Corrió sin descanso, sin mirar atrás, pero por más que corría siempre escuchaba ruidos cercanos. Muy cerca de la zona de las cuevas un disparo la alcanzó en el brazo. Bella gritó de dolor pero no paró, corrió hasta ocultarse bajo un terreno elevado.

—Renesmee, quiero que me escuches muy atentamente. —La niña asintió—. Vas a correr lo más rápido que puedas hasta una de las cuevas y te vas a meter dentro en silencio hasta que todo pase, hasta que no oigas ruidos.

—Ven conmigo mami, tengo miedo.

—Lo se cariño, pero debes ser valiente. —Besó su mejilla—. Yo los despistaré, en cuanto puedas corre.

Bella no esperó una respuesta de su hija y salió corriendo. Vio algunas sombras correr hacia ella, así que se alejó todo lo que pudo de allí hasta que la atraparon. Aquellos hombres la golpearon y la llevaron de vuelta a la casa, donde Bella se encontró con un hombre rubio sonriente.

—Así que tú eres Isabella. —Le cogió la cara y la obligó a mirarlo—. Eres muy hermosa, creo que podría divertirme contigo un poco. —Llevó su mano hacia la camisa de Bella y la desabrochó—. Tienes un busto exquisito.

—¡No me toque! —gritó. Le escupió en la cara y le pegó una patada en la entrepierna—. ¡No se atreva a tocarme!

—¡Maldita desgraciada! —Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que Bella perdió el sentido—. ¡Llevadla al coche!—.El hombre que la tenía sujeta salió con ella en brazos—. ¿Y la niña?

—Ha conseguido huir. La niñera era una guardaespaldas, nos lo dificultó todo.

—¡Mierda! —El hombre golpeó la pared con fuerza—. Da igual, al menos tenemos a la mujer, y hemos acabado con el resto de la familia de Cullen. Volvamos a contarle al abuelo Aro las nuevas que traemos.

**Hola a todos, aquí tenéis una nueva historia, por petición popular salió esta así que veremos que os parece.  
**

**Subiré capítulo una vez a la semana que con las clases y el trabajo no puedo más seguido.  
**

**¿Qué os parece la introducción? ¿Os gusta? espero que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones y a los que lo hagais os dejaré un adelanto del siguiente, si alguno no quiere el adelanto que lo diga.  
**

**Y también quería agradecer a HeyVampireGirl porque es la Beta de esta historia, gracias a ella la historia está bien escrita :)  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	2. 1º La llegada

**Capítulo 1: La llegada**

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Washington. La gente salía presurosa queriendo rencontrarse con familiares y amigos. Tan solo un hombre iba sin prisa, caminando con desgana por las puertas de desembarque, viendo a todas esas familias abrazarse y besarse.

Suspirando, salió de la terminal y subió al coche que lo estaba esperando. Emmet cerró la puerta después de que él subiera y entró por el otro lado mientras el chófer los llevaba por las calles de Washington hacia el lago.

—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¿Acaso no te alegras de volver? Creía que eso era lo que estabas deseando.

—Y así es, pero no sé qué recibimiento voy a tener. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Ayer tuve una discusión con Bella por no haber estado en el cumpleaños de Renesmee.

—Es normal, es una fecha especial. No te pongas así por una discusión.

—Últimamente es lo único que hacemos. —Bajó la mirada—. Ayer ni siquiera volvió a llamarme por la noche como de costumbre. Creo que esta vez se ha enfadado de verdad.

—Estoy seguro de que un rato a solas los dos metidos en la habitación y se le pasará todo.

—No estoy seguro, nunca antes habíamos tenido una discusión tan fuerte como la de ayer. —Edward quedó pensativo—. Lo de ayer no me lo va a perdonar tan fácilmente, tú no escuchaste la voz de Renesmee al decirle que no iba a poder ir.

—Edward, no te martirices. Todo esto es necesario hasta que atrapemos a esos asesinos. Hasta entonces, aunque lo pasen mal ahora, cuando todo acabe podréis ser felices. —Emmet palmeó la espalda de Edward—. Estamos a muy poco de conseguirlo… En cuanto encontremos a ese Withlock tendremos todo lo necesario para acabar con ellos.

—Espero que tengas razón, no sé si podré mantener mi tapadera mucho más tiempo.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Edward miraba el paisaje ansioso; a pesar de la discusión que había tenido con Bella, solo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle ver lo mucho que la quería. Y deseaba abrazar a su preciosa Renesmee, compensarle su ausencia del día anterior, sabiendo lo mucho que la niña había sentido que no asistiera.

Llegando a los límites de su terreno, el coche se detuvo. Emmet y Edward se miraron extrañados. Miraron por la ventana sin ver qué era lo que había hecho detenerse el coche.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mike?

—Señor Cullen, hay un cuerpo tendido en medio del camino —dijo Mike—. No estoy seguro, pero parece la joven niñera de la señorita Renesmee.

—¿¡Qué!? —Edward gritó asustado y salió corriendo del coche. Emmet lo siguió de cerca y ambos se acercaron rápidamente al cuerpo que había en el camino. Edward reconoció a Rosalie—. ¡Rose! ¡Rose! —No hubo respuesta—. ¡Maldita sea!

Al llegar junto a ella, Emmet comprobó su estado mientras Edward miraba su rostro cubierto de sangre. Parecía haber sufrido.

—Está viva, pero muy mal herida.

—¡Joder! —gritó exasperado.

—Edward... —susurró Rosalie con dificultad al escuchar su voz. Medio abrió los ojos buscándolo.

—Estoy aquí, Rose. Estoy a tu lado. —Le tomó la mano con firmeza—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estás así en mitad de la carretera?

—Nos han descubierto, Edward... Vulturi mandó a su nieto... Saqué a tu mujer y tu hija pero tuve que dejarlas para cubrir su huida. —Rosalie empezó a toser sangre—. No sé si lo consiguieron… —Volvió a toser.

—No hables más, Rosalie… —Edward meditó unos segundos—. Emmet, sube a Rosalie al coche. —Miró al chófer—. Mike, llévala a un hospital y pide que venga alguna ambulancia.

—Sí, señor.

Mike obedeció en el acto. En cuanto Emmet dejó a Rosalie en el interior del coche se marchó de allí. Edward no esperó ni dos segundos; corrió en dirección a la casa con la esperanza de que Bella y Renesmee se encontraran allí sanas y salvas, preocupado por lo que podría haberles sucedido a sus padres y aterrado ante la idea de que le hubieran hecho algo a cualquiera de ellos. Emmet lo seguía de cerca, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Llegaron a la casa y encontraron las puertas y ventanas abiertas. Algunos de los sirvientes yacían muertos en el suelo de la entrada y las huellas de los neumáticos eran visibles en la tierra. Había casquillos de bala por todas partes.

—Ve por la puerta de atrás. Si encuentras algo, dímelo —ordenó Edward.

—De acuerdo —respondió Emmet, corriendo hacia la parte de atrás.

Edward se adentró en la casa por la puerta principal. A pocos pasos de él estaba el cuerpo de su madre rodeado de un gran charco de sangre. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Puso su oído sobre el pecho de su madre y respiró algo más tranquilo al escuchar cómo latía su corazón. Su madre estaba viva.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó Emmet desde el salón. Edward corrió hasta allí—. Tu padre está consciente.

—Papá. —Fue hasta él a toda prisa y se arrodilló a su lado—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Teniendo en cuenta que me han disparado en el pecho y en el estómago… Creo que sobreviviré —dijo con dificultad.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar todo esto?

—No sé qué sucedió… Estábamos tu madre y yo aquí hablando mientras Bella y Rosalie acostaban a Renesmee cuando entró un hombre buscándolas, me disparó dos veces y quedé sin sentido. —Miró a su alrededor buscando a más gente—. ¿Y Esme? ¿Dónde están Bella y Renesmee?

—Mamá está en la entrada, muy mal herida pero está viva, y Bella y Renesmee... Rosalie consiguió sacarlas de la casa, pero no sé dónde están, debo buscarlas de inmediato...

—Corre pues, y cuando lo hagas creo que tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas. —Carlisle lo miró de modo acusatorio, pero Edward no lo escuchaba, tenía la mirada fija en la ventana. Tanto Carlisle como Emmet miraron hacia donde él miraba.

—¿Qué ocurre, jefe? ¿Qué ves?

—Renesmee... —Sin decir más salió corriendo y saltó por la ventana. A unos metros se acercaba su pequeña a trompicones, con los ojos idos. Estaba pálida y desaliñada—. ¡Renesmee! —la llamó, pero la niña no parecía darse cuenta—. ¡Renesmee! —Por fin llegó junto a ella. La abrazó con fuerza y besó sus cabellos—. Mi niña, mi pequeña.

—Papá... —La pequeña enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de su padre antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos temblorosos—. Papá... —Se agarró con fuerza y abrazada a su padre lloró con fuerza—. ¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡Tengo miedo, papi!

—Ya está, mi vida… Papá está contigo. —La abrazó y caminó hacia la casa de nuevo con ella en brazos, llorando de felicidad al encontrarse a su hija sana y salva—. No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo va a salir bien.

Los dos se adentraron en la casa. Edward no soltó a su hija en ningún momento hasta que llegó la ambulancia; Esme fue llevada con urgencia hacia el hospital y Carlisle subió en la ambulancia con ella. Emmet cogió uno de los coches del garaje y los siguió con Edward y Renesmee en el asiento trasero. La niña no dejaba de llorar y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Renesmee, ¿sabes dónde está tu madre?

—Ellos se la llevaron —fue lo único que pudo responder antes de ponerse a llorar con tal intensidad que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, como veis ni Rosalie, ni Carlisle, ni Esme están muertos.  
**

**¿que os parece el capítulo? ¿os ha gustado? Espero que de verdad os esté gustando, le estoy poniendo muchas ganas a esta historia.  
**

**¿Edward es como os lo imaginabais? La verdad, espero que no, quiero que Edward sea el de siempre pero con un toque distinto.  
**

**¿Alguna idea de que sucederá en el próximo?  
**

**A los que dejéis reviews ya sabéis que os dejaré un adelanto del siguiente si es que lo queréis  
**

**Además quiero decir que esta historia está siendo corregida por mi Betta reader "Heyvampiregirl", muchos besos a ella por ayudarme.  
**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene  
**


	3. 2º Impotencia

**Capítulo 2: Impotencia **

Antes de que la ambulancia llegara al hospital, dos coches negros los pararon a mitad de camino. Emmet y Edward salieron del coche con su arma en la mano.

—Bajen las armas, agentes. Me envía Denali. —Los dos bajaron el arma pero no la guardaron—. Hemos trasladado a la agente Hale a nuestras instalaciones, y ustedes deben ir hacia allí para mayor seguridad.

—No —negó Edward—, no quiero que mi familia tenga nada que ver con esto.

—Después de lo que ha sucedido creo que ya está implicada en todo, señor Cullen. Y Denali cree que es la única forma de asegurar su seguridad.

—Papi. —Renesmee salió del coche y se abrazó a la pierna de su padre—. Quiero ir a casa.

—No discutas, Edward. La niña está aterrada y hasta que hablemos con el jefazo no podemos hacer más.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Emmet —suspiró, cogiendo a su hija en brazos—. Llévenos hasta las instalaciones. —dijo, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en el coche.

Los dos coches guiaron a la ambulancia y al coche que llevaba Emmet hasta unas instalaciones secretas que la CIA utilizaba como hospital. Carlisle y Esme fueron llevados a quirófano de inmediato y un médico se llevó a Renesmee para comprobar su estado mientras Edward y Emmet iban a ver a su jefe.

Entraron por el pasillo principal y caminaron hasta el fondo. Una gran puerta grisácea les dio paso a un despacho grandioso, decorado con objetos de la segunda guerra mundial. Apoyado en el escritorio los esperaba un hombre de traje negro, con la mirada seria y entristecida, que les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran. De inmediato se sentaron y todos quedaron en silencio.

—Suéltalo, Edward.

—¿¡Cómo ha podido encontrarme Vulturi!? ¡Se suponía que aquella casa, su ubicación y mi relación con todos los que viven allí… se suponía que todo estaba encubierto! ¡Ni siquiera utilizo mi apellido cuando trabajo para no ponerlos en peligro!

—Jefe, cálmate o te dará algo —espetó Emmett.

—¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Mi mujer ha desaparecido, han podido matar a mis padres y a mi hija! —Edward estaba fuera de sí—. ¡Me he privado de momentos importantes con todos ellos, ganándome reproches y discusiones día tras día, para impedir que algo así sucediera!

—Entiendo cómo te sientes y te juro que haré cuanto esté en mi mano por descubrir qué es lo que ha sucedido —le aseguró Emmet—, pero esto no ha acabado. Si tiene a tu esposa, querrá algo a cambio.

—Emmet tiene razón, ve con tu hija y tus padres, habla con ellos, y hacedle una visita a Rosalie. Se lo ha ganado.

Emmet cogió a Edward de los hombros, lo sacó al pasillo y caminaron lentamente hacia la enfermería. Edward estaba muy tenso y se le notaba en el rostro. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Renesmee y Rosalie, Emmet lo detuvo y lo puso contra la pared.

—Jefe, cambia la cara.

—Emmet, no estoy para tonterías —se quejó, intentando ir a la puerta.

—No estoy hablando en broma, jefe. Tu hija está aterrada en esa habitación. Si entras con esa cara no conseguirás calmarla.

—Tienes razón. —Suspiró, nervioso—No sé qué decirle...

—Cálmate y deja que todo fluya. Es sólo una niña asustada, no te morderá.

—Lo sé. —Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Tú entras?

—Sí, quiero ver a Rosalie. Hace mucho que no la veo y… creo que necesitas mi apoyo. Parece que vas directo a tu sentencia de muerte en lugar de a ver a tu hija.

—Así me siento. Pero da igual, entremos de una vez, quiero saber cómo está mi niña.

Se adentraron en la habitación y enseguida Edward miró la cama en la que se suponía que debía estar su hija, pero ésta estaba vacía. El médico apuntaba unas cosas en la ficha de la niña sin darle importancia. Justo estaba a punto de gritarle por su incompetencia a la hora de vigilar a la niña cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba la pequeña. Rosalie le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella dormía a su lado.

—¡Pero si es mi rubia favorita! —exclamó Emmet al ver a Rosalie.

—Shh... Acaba de dormirse —le indicó Rosalie.

—Perdona, no me había dado cuenta. —Emmet se acercó a la cama y los dos comenzaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó Edward, ansioso por saber cómo estaba.

—Ha cogido mucho frío. Pasó toda la noche a la intemperie, y aun está muy asustada como para saber qué efecto ha podido tener lo sucedido en ella. Pero no me extrañaría que entrara en estado de shock cuando sea consciente de todo.

—Pero... No le han hecho daño, ¿verdad? —Edward temía que hubiera sufrido algún daño.

—No, no llegaron a tocarla. No se preocupe. —El médico levantó la mirada de la ficha y miró a la niña—. Sean cariñosos con ella, está realmente asustada.

El médico salió de allí, dejando solos a los tres adultos. Edward miró a su hija dormir aferrada a la cintura de Rosalie mientras ella hablaba con Emmet. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició la mejilla de su pequeña Renesmee.

—¿Qué sucedió, Rosalie?

—No sé cómo llegaron ni cómo supieron dónde estábamos… Cuando escuché los primeros disparos y vi lo que sucedía las saqué de allí —respondió—. Hice todo lo que pude, te lo juro.

—Lo sé, no te estoy echando nada en cara. Demasiado has hecho por mí, quedándote estos años con ellas.

—Por lo menos ella está bien. —Suspiró aliviada, mirando a Renesmee—. Temí que las alcanzaran… Cuando nos separamos estaban muy cerca.

—A Bella sí la alcanzaron. —Edward bajó la mirada—. Vulturi la tiene y ella ni siquiera sabe por qué. —Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas—. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba nada de esto...

—De esto no, pero sí sospechaba algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Edward la miró sin comprender—. ¿Acaso sabía algo del trabajo?

—No, nada sobre este trabajo o sobre Vulturi. Pero sí sabía que no le decías la verdad. —Rosalie buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicarle cómo se sentía Bella—. Ayer, justo antes de que empezara todo, estuvimos hablando. Ella estaba convencida de que sólo buscabas excusas para no estar en casa porque había otra mujer en tu vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¿Es que no sabe lo mucho que la quiero?

—Hombre, jefe… Es lógico que piense eso —dijo Emmet, viendo la lógica de Bella—. Pasas poco tiempo en casa, cuando salen complicaciones en las misiones tienes que inventar excusas y, por desgracia, en nuestro trabajo eso ocurre con frecuencia —se explicó—. Es más que plausible que ella llegara a esa conclusión.

—Bella no es de las que aguantarían algo así. Si lo pensara me lo hubiera dicho sin ningún problema.

—Pensaba hacerlo —continuó Rosalie—. Ayer me confesó que iba a pedirte el divorcio.

—No lo estás diciendo en serio. —Edward palideció—. ¿De verdad pensaba que estaba con otra?

Rosalie asintió con tristeza.

—En los últimos tres años nunca has estado en la casa más de una semana seguida… No puedes reprocharle que creyera eso.

—¡Tú podrías haberle hecho ver que eso no era así! —Edward estaba perdiendo los nervios—. ¡Podrías haberla sacado de su error!

—¿¡Acaso crees que no lo intenté anoche!? ¿Te crees que no le estuve diciendo lo mucho que la querías, arriesgándome a que descubriera que te conocía al margen de mi supuesto trabajo de niñera? —Rosalie puso la mano sobre su abdomen, donde tenía puntos, y respiró hondo—. ¡No te atrevas a reprocharme lo que no he hecho! Estos últimos años he hecho yo más por tu familia que tú mismo.

—¡Porque no he tenido más remedio!

—Jefe, relájate. Ella no tiene la culpa ni tu tampoco. —Emmet se apresuró en ponerse ante él y cogerlo de los hombros—. Bella entenderá todo lo que has hecho por ella y por la niña, y se le quitará eso de la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? —Edward asintió, intentando calmarse—. Ahora céntrate, tienes que estar bien para la niña y para buscar a tu mujer.

—Tienes razón —Edward respiró profundamente varias veces antes de mirar a Rosalie—. Lo lamento… Es culpa mía y solo mía, no pretendía ofenderte. Sólo es que me cuesta creer que Bella crea eso cuando la quiero como lo hago.

—Las palabras no valen, Edward. Y aunque tú creas que lo estás demostrando al protegerlas, Bella no lo ve. Son hechos lo que ella necesita.

—Disculpe —interrumpió el doctor, asomándose por la puerta y llamando la atención de los tres—. El señor Carlisle Cullen quiere verle. Acaba de salir de quirófano.

**hola de nuevo, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**¿Qué os parece en general? ¿Os gusta este Edward? ¿Y esta Rosalie? Emmet sigue teniendo ese ounto graciosillo en las situaciones tensas.  
**

**Espero que os guste.  
**

**Y como siempre, al que me deje un review (de más de 4 palabras) le mandaré un avance del siguiente, si alguien no lo quiere que lo especifique en el review.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	4. 3º Pequeña confesión

**Capítulo 3: Pequeña confesión**

Los pasillos se le hicieron eternos. Nunca había creído que hablar con su padre le pudiera asustar más que todas sus anteriores misiones juntas y, sin embargo, así es como se sentía en aquellos momentos. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que pasar por ese momento.

Llegó ante la puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde estaba su padre recuperándose de la operación. El doctor le había informado del transcurso de todo: le habían tenido que extraer las dos balas; una de ellas había perforado uno de los pulmones, pero habían conseguido contener la hemorragia, y la otra no había dañado ningún órgano importante.

Se armó de valor, giró el pomo de la puerta y se adentró, encontrando la mirada de su padre fija en él. No era una mirada acusatoria, ni tan siquiera de reproche. Lo miraba con preocupación, con curiosidad e, incluso, con temor. Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas hasta que Edward recorrió la distancia que había entre la puerta y la cama, tomó asiento y bajó la mirada.

—Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido. No quería que pasara nada de esto.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle con tranquilidad—. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Qué estaban buscando? ¿Por qué nos han hecho esto?

— Papá, hay algo que debo contarte, algo que no os he contado a ninguno con la intención de protegeros... Soy un agente de la CIA —soltó—. Pertenezco a un grupo de agentes que recopilan información y encierran a terroristas y traficantes.

—¿De la CIA? ¿Cómo que de la CIA? —Carlisle estaba estupefacto—. Pero... ¿No eras un alto ejecutivo de la mayor empresa constructora de la ciudad?

—Esa era mi tapadera. Llevo ocho años trabajando para la CIA como espía, recopilando información, atrapando a hombres despreciables, haciendo justicia.

—Está bien —suspiró Carlisle, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar—. Continúa.

—Hace cinco años tuvimos un altercado, en una de las misiones algo no salió como debía... No puedo entrar en detalles, sólo puedo decirte que murieron personas, que yo tuve que matar a personas por salvar mi vida y la de los hombres que había a mi cargo.

—¿Has matado a personas? ¿Tú? —La sorpresa y la aflicción se notaban en su voz.

—Tuve que tomar una decisión, no tuve más remedio.

—¡Nada justifica quitar una vida! —Carlisle miraba a su hijo como si fuera un desconocido—. ¡Esas personas tenían familias, seres queridos!

—¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? ¿Crees que no me remuerde la conciencia cada noche? —Edward notó lágrimas cayendo por su rostro—. ¡Cada noche veo sus rostros en mi cabeza, mirándome fijamente y suplicando que no lo haga! —Miró a su padre a los ojos—. ¡Y te juro que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no haber llegado a esa situación!

—Cálmate, Edward. No pretendía ponerme así, es solo que... Me ha sorprendido... Cuéntame qué sucedió.

— Teníamos un plan perfectamente calculado para atrapar a Vulturi. Creíamos tenerlo contra las cuerdas, y resultó ser al revés. —Cerró los ojos, reviviendo aquel momento—. Se suponía que Vulturi debía de estar solo en su despacho cuando nosotros llegáramos. Nuestro espía estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pero no fue así. Junto a él estaban su mujer, su hijo y su nuera. —Las imágenes aparecían en su mente tan reales que empezó a temblar—. Vulturi aprovechó nuestro desconcierto al verlos allí para salir corriendo, confiando en que como agentes de la ley no les haríamos nada… Cuando eso ocurrió todo salió mal. Un agente novato quiso atraparlo y lanzó un explosivo que hizo añicos el despacho en el que nos encontrábamos... —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Quedé colgado de las piernas de dos de mis hombres, y a su vez, la familia de Vulturi quedó colgada de las mías... —Su llanto iba en aumento—. El resto de agentes que quedaron sobre el suelo intentaron subirnos, pero pesábamos demasiado. Mis hombres no iban a aguantar mucho y tuve que tomar una decisión. —Abrió los ojos y miró a su padre—. Dejarlos caer al vacío me parecía cruel, hubiera sido una forma terrible de alargar su sufrimiento, así que cogí mi arma y los disparé, después de pedirles perdón...

Edward lloró como pocas veces lo había hecho. Recordar aquella situación le hacía revivir la peor experiencia de su vida. Los rostros de aquellas tres personas a las que había matado para salvar la vida de sus hombres y la de él mismo lo perseguía en sus peores pesadillas, nunca lo abandonaban.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de aquel incidente con alguien de fuera de la CIA y se sentía liberado en cierto modo. Sentir los brazos de su padre alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolo como cuando era un niño y necesitaba consuelo, le hizo entender que no lo culpaba de lo sucedido.

—Lamento haberte hecho hablar de ello, no podía ni imaginar lo que habías pasado.

—Tenía que hacerlo, después de lo que ha ocurrido es lo mínimo que podía hacer —respondió él intentando calmarse.

—¿Bella sabía algo de todo esto?

—No, pensé que si os mantenía a todos al margen estaríais a salvo- —Rio sin ganas—. Obviamente, me equivoqué.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Bella no descubriera lo que eres en realidad? Recuerdo que ella iba a verte a tu despacho cuando todavía erais novios.

—Conocí a Bella poco después de aquel suceso. Para entonces, mis jefes pensaban que estar en un ambiente más tranquilo y relajante me ayudaría a superar lo ocurrido. Por eso Bella podía venir al despacho a verme. —Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar los momentos tan felices que pasaron en aquella época—. Ella me ayudó a superarlo sin tan siquiera sospechar lo que me ocurría.

—No sé por qué, pero sospecho que volvieron a ponerte en activo poco después del nacimiento de Renesmee.

—Así es —suspiró profundamente—. Decidieron ponerme en uno de los casos más importantes que hemos seguido hasta ahora. Todavía continúo en ese caso, y el hecho de estar de nuevo entre traficantes y terroristas me hizo temer por vosotros, así que pedí que introdujeran a un agente en la casa, para protegeros.

—¿Un agente? ¿Qué agente?

—Rosalie es una de las mejores agentes que tenemos. —Sonrió orgulloso—. Ella se ofreció a ir a la casa para ocuparse personalmente de vuestra seguridad. Somos buenos amigos desde hace tiempo.

—¿Rosalie? ¿En serio? Nunca hubiera sospechado nada de ella.

—De eso se trataba. De esa manera ella podría protegeros sin poneros en peligro. —Edward consiguió serenarse—. Tienen a Bella, papá. Consiguieron atraparla.

—¿Qué quieren de ella?

—todavía no lo sé, no se han puesto en contacto conmigo. —Se pasó la mano derecha nerviosamente por el pelo—. No sé qué decirle a Renesmee cuando me pregunte por Bella y por lo que está sucediendo.

—Renesmee es muy pequeña, no te va a preguntar sobre lo que está pasando. Preguntará por Bella, eso seguro, y se creerá cualquier cosa que le cuentes.

—Gracias por escucharme. Me ha ayudado mucho hablar de esto, aunque lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Edward. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar. —Le colocó la mano sobre el hombro—. ¿Cómo está Renesmee? ¿Sabes algo de tu madre?

—Renesmee está bien, puede que entre en estado de shock cuando despierte, pero por lo demás está bien. Y de mamá todavía no me han dicho nada.

Estuvieron largo rato hablando. Edward le explicó muchas cosas de su vida sin contar secretos de la CIA que pudieran comprometerlos a cualquiera de los dos. Carlisle se mantenía entretenido de esta forma mientras Esme seguía en quirófano y Edward sentía el cariño de su padre que tanto había echado de menos. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y la cabeza de Emmet asomó por la puerta.

—Perdón por la intrusión, pero tengo aquí a una personita que quiere verte- —Se adentró un poco con Renesmee en brazos.

—Renesmee, cariño mío. —Se acercó a ellos y tomó a su hija en brazos—. Cuánto me alegro de verte.

—Papi. —Se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza—. No quiero más hombres malos.

—Claro que no, mi vida. No más hombres malos.

—Os dejaré a solas. Iré a pasar un rato con mi rubia, que la he echado mucho de menos. —Emmet miró a Edward con una sonrisa pícara, mostrando las segundas intenciones que había detrás de aquella frase.

Edward llevó a Renesmee hasta la cama de Carlisle. Allí la niña miró a su abuelo tumbado en la cama un poco desconcertada, y sin soltar a su padre, le cogió la mano con fuerza.

—¿Tienes pupa, abuelito? ¿Hombres malos te han hecho pupa?

—Así es, tesoro. Pero no pasa nada, tu abuelo es muy fuerte y se va a curar muy rápido —dijo, sonriendo.

—Papi, quiero ir a casa con mamá.

—Cariño, por ahora tenemos que quedarnos aquí. —Edward pensó detenidamente lo que debía decirle a su hija—. Hasta que encontremos a mamá no podemos irnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Porque... —No sabía qué decirle a la niña.

—Porque si nos vamos de aquí, tu madre no sabrá adónde venir a buscarnos —respondió Carlisle por él, sacándolo del aprieto—. ¿A que tú no quieres que mamá se pierda y no nos encuentre? —La niña negó enérgicamente—. Por eso tienes que ser una niña buena y hacer caso a lo que tu padre te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Estás bien, princesa? —le preguntó Edward, temiendo que en cualquier momento entrara en shock.

—Sí papi, estoy bien.

—Me alegro, tesoro —susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Pero si en algún momento te encuentras mal, o sucede cualquier cosa, tienes que avisarme enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? —La pequeña asintió—. Bien, iré a ver cómo está la abuela. No tardaré.

******Perdón por el retraso, pero no he pasado un buen fin de semana, este embarazo me está dejando hecha polvo, todo lo que como lo vomito, así que espero que entendáis que me retrase de vez en cuando, aunque solo han sido unos días.**

**Bueno, ¿que pensáis del capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si. Acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre que sean constructivas y sin ofender ni faltar al respeto.**

**Recordaros que esta historia está siendo corregida por mi Bettareader "HeyVampireGirl", muchas gracias por ayudarme a que esté quedando tan bien.  
**

**Al que deje un review en condiciones le dejaré el avance del capítulo siguiente.  
**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar vuestras opiniones.  
**

**Nos leemos**


	5. 4º Un descubrimiento agridulce

**Capítulo 4: Un descubrimiento agridulce**

Edward se acercó a la habitación de Rosalie con decisión. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y mucho en lo que pensar mientras esperaba la llamada de quienes tenían a Bella. Llamó a la puerta y se adentró casi sin esperar, encontrando a Emmet y Rosalie en una situación bastante comprometida.

—¡Joder, jefe!

Emmett se levantó a toda prisa mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

—Deja de lamentarte, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Se han puesto en contacto contigo? —preguntó Rosalie, nerviosa—. ¿Sabes lo que quieren?

—No, todavía no ha llamado nadie, pero eso no quiere decir que deba quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Ya voy, jefe —dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse la camisa.

—¿Como están tus padres? ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Mi padre está bien, recuperándose de las heridas. Renesmee está con él ahora mismo. —Edward suspiró—. Mi madre todavía está en el quirófano y no tiene muy buena pinta.

—Lo lamento mucho, debí haber hecho algo, haberme dado cuenta antes...

—Rose, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Sacaste a Renesmee y a Bella de la casa arriesgando tu vida. —Edward se sentó en la cama y le cogió la mano con cariño—. Mi hija está a salvo gracias a ti, y aunque se hayan llevado a Bella, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

—Gracias por tus palabras, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que esto ha ocurrido por no estar atenta.

—No pienses eso, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Eran profesionales, no podrías haber previsto esto de ninguna manera. —Besó su frente en señal de afecto antes de girarse hacia Emmet—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí jefe, cuando quieras.

—Pues vámonos. —Se levantó de la cama—. Luego volveré a verte, Rose.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al coche rápidamente. Emmet se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Edward en el del copiloto.

—¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

—A casa de mis padres —respondió Edward muy seriamente.

Emmet no dijo nada más, arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha. El camino fue en absoluto silencio. Edward intentaba tener la cabeza ocupada en lo que debía buscar para no ponerse a gritar y a llorar de frustración. Emmet a su lado lo miraba de reojo, preocupado por ese silencio tan poco característico de él.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, bajaron lentamente del coche y caminaron hacia el interior. Nada más traspasar las grandes puertas de la entrada un silencio mortal los invadió. La sangre estaba esparcida por las paredes y por el suelo, el olor a pólvora llenaba el ambiente. Era aterradora aquella sensación que los envolvía.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Edward los devolvió a la normalidad. Rápidamente lo cogió y descolgó.

—Cullen.

—_Hola Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mi?_ —lo saludó una voz que parecía divertirse de escucharlo.

—¿James?

—_Así es, qué buena memoria_. —James rio con ganas—. _¿Sabes qué? Yo también tengo buena memoria, y por eso recuerdo a la perfección lo que les hiciste a mis padres_. —Su voz cambió por completo al decir aquello—. _Pero he encontrado el modo de devolverte lo que hiciste… Escucha atentamente_.

—_¿Edward?_

Se quedó helado al escuchar la voz llorosa al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

—_No tan rápido, Cullen _—volvió a escuchar la voz de James—. _Te voy a dejar hablar con ella cinco minutos, incluso a solas. Tu mujercita no sabe nada de nosotros así que poco me importa lo que pueda decirte, pero una vez hayan pasado esos cinco minutos te juro que te haré pagar lo que les hiciste a mis padres, lo pagaré con ella mientras espero el momento de hacértelo pagar personalmente._

—¡Déjala! ¡Me entrego voluntariamente! ¡Dime dónde y allí estaré!

—_Es muy tentador… Sin embargo, prefiero divertirme un poco con tu sufrimiento._

James rio con entusiasmo antes de cederle el teléfono a Bella y salir de la habitación.

—¿Estás ahí, Bella?

—_Sí, estoy aquí_ —respondió en un susurro—. _Edward, estoy asustada._

—No lo estés, te sacaré de allí, te lo prometo… No descansaré hasta sacarte de allí, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

—_No lo entiendes Edward. No temo por mí, hay otra vida en juego aparte de la mía._

Su voz era llorosa. Edward estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

—Mi vida, no tienen a Renesmee, ella está a salvo, no debes temer por ella.

—_No me refiero a Renesmee_.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces de quién hablas, Bella?

—_No puedo decirlo, temo que puedan escucharlo. _—Se tomó unos segundos—. _Mira entre mis cosas, allí encontrarás la respuesta._

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso ahora. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

—_Solo algunos golpes, por lo demás estoy bien. _—Edward escuchó cómo se movía nerviosa—._¿Qué está sucediendo, Edward?_

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero esas personas me quieren a mí no quieren nada de ti. Quieren verme sufrir por algo que sucedió antes de conocernos. —Edward estaba tan nervioso como ella—. No hagas nada que pueda ponerte en peligro, haz todo lo que te digan, yo ya estoy trabajando para sacarte de allí, ¿de acuerdo?

—_De acuerdo._

—Te quiero, mi amor… Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que eres lo que más quiero en el mundo —dijo viendo que se le acababa el tiempo.

—_Y yo a ti, Edward, siempre te querré._

De fondo se escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe y la voz de James gritándole a Bella que se había acabado el tiempo. Edward escuchó un golpe seco. ames había golpeado a Bella con fuerza. Después volvió a escuchar su voz.

—_Se ha acabado el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado porque será la última vez que escuches su voz._

—Eso lo veremos.

—_Si tú lo dices _—rio de nuevo—. _Mi abuelo se pondrá en contacto contigo pronto. Hasta otra._

Y colgó.

Edward se quedó unos segundos quieto, sin apartar el móvil de su oreja, como esperando que alguien dijera algo más, algo que le alentase, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Emmet, que había permanecido en silencio junto a él durante toda la conversación, le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Ella está bien, asustada, pero parece que no le han hecho daño. — Edward despegó el móvil de su oído al fin—. Al menos de momento. —Suspiró y miró a Emmet—. La tiene James.

La cara de Emmet se puso tensa.

—No te preocupes jefe, la encontraremos antes de que ese degenerado le haga algo.

—Eso espero.

En silencio subieron por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de arriba. Iban camino a la de Renesmee, allí es donde estaban cuando todo empezó y era un buen sitio para empezar, pero Edward recordó la voz de Bella en su cabeza.

—Quiero ver algo en otra habitación, revisa tú la habitación de Renesmee —le dijo a Emmett.

—Como quieras, jefe.

Se separaron. Edward fue a la habitación de Bella y enseguida se encaminó hacia el armario y miró entre las cosas de Bella, pero no había nada. Entonces fue hasta la mesita de noche, registró los cajones y fue allí donde encontró una carpeta médica. ¿Acaso estaba enferma?

Preocupado y nervioso, abrió la carpeta y miró aquellos papeles. Había hojas con resultados de análisis, y anotaciones sobre vitaminas que debía tomar, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Edward fue lo que ponía en todas aquellas hojas en la parte superior "Estado de gestación". Todas eran con fechas recientes.

El rostro de Edward palideció al entender a que se refería Bella cuando le había dicho que había otra vida en juego: estaba embarazada.

Emmet entró por la puerta y se acercó a él. Tenía entre sus brazos las agujas de tejer que estaba utilizando Bella antes del ataque.

—Esto es lo único que había fuera de lugar en la habitación de Renesmee.

—Lo estaba tejiendo ella… Era para nuestro hijo —dijo viendo aquel hermoso jersey azul.

—¿Hijo?

—Bella está embarazada. —Le tendió los papeles y Emmet los miró, quedándose tan pálido como él—. Debo encontrarla cuanto antes, James es capaz de cualquier cosa.

—La encontraremos, jefe. Te juro que no descansaré hasta que esté de nuevo a salvo.

**Hola a todos,  
**

**siento el retraso en las actualizaciones pero estoy teniendo algún problema con mi embarazo y no he podido sentarme mucho a escribir, he estado en reposo absoluto casi dos semanas y no me han dejado coger el ordenador, perdón.  
**

**Hoy no voy a comentar el capítulo porque creo que tengo algo importante que pedir, lo sabréis si habéis leido la nota anterior a este capítulo.  
**

**Hay una chica de Fanfiction que está subiendo mi historia de "Noche Eterna" como si fuera suya, y creo que no es justo, ni siquiera me ha pedido permiso y no ha cambiado ni los títulos de los capítulos ni las comas ni nada.  
Por eso os pido que además de dejarme review si queréis hacerlo, os paséis por su perfil y su historia y le digáis que es una plagiadora y que si no borra la historia voy, al menos yo, a reportarla a los administradores de la página.  
**

**La chica es HimekokoroSwan: www. fanfiction u/ 4198800/ HimeKokoroSwan  
**

**Y el link de la historia es este: www. fanfiction s/8519223 /1/Noche -Eterna  
**

**Si entrais en mi perfil vereis que la mía está subida hace más de un año y esta chica se registro en agosto de este año y la está subiendo desde entonces.  
**

**Por favor, aopoyadme, el plagio no es bueno y así hace que una se desmotive. La que quiera ir a su enlace, que recuerde quitar los espacios de la dirección, que sino no me dejaba ponerla.  
**

******Gracias por vuestra comprensión**  



	6. 5º Terrible experiencia

**Capítulo 5: Terrible experiencia**

Bella lloraba atada a la silla en la que la habían colocado. Estaba llena de moratones y cardenales. James se había divertido con ella de la manera más cruel que ella hubiera pensado jamás.

Todavía tenía las imágenes vivas en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—_Se ha acabado el tiempo, espero que hayas disfrutado porque será la última vez que escuches su voz. __—__Edward respondió algo al otro lado del teléfono__—. __Si tú lo dices __—rio __de nuevo_—. _Mi abuelo se pondrá en contacto contigo pronto. Hasta otra._

_Y colgó._

_James se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro. Parecía divertirse con aquella situación. Sin embargo, Bella no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie le había explicado nada y todo parecía girar en torno a Edward._

—_¿Qué sucede, gatita? ¿Estás asustada? __—le p__reguntó con voz burlona._

—_Sí._

—_Haces bien, preciosa. __—__Le cogió la cara fuertemente con una mano y la obligó a mirarle__—. __Después de lo que hizo tu querido Edward, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de mí._

—_No sé__ qué es lo que hizo Edward, yo no sé nada._

—_¡Mentira! ¡Eres una puta mentirosa! __—__La abofeteó con fuerza__—. __¡Eres su mujer, te lo contaba todo! ¡No finjas no saber qué sucedió hace cinco años!_

—_Hace cinco años ni siquiera conocía a Edward._

—_Me es indiferente. __—__La cogió de las muñecas y la obligó a levantarse__—. __Vaya, tienes un buen cuerpo. __—__Sonrió con malicia__—. __Me pregunto si mejorará la imagen si te quito algo de ropa._

—_No, por favor._

—_Oh sí, claro que sí. __—__Con brusquedad le arrancó la camisa y bajó su pantalón, dejándola en sujetador y tanga__—. __Desde luego, Cullen tiene buen gusto. __—__Una de sus manos soltó las muñecas de Bella y la paseó por sus pechos hinchados, apretándolos con fuerza__—. __Tengo ganas de verte más allá de esa ropa interior que tienes._

—_¡No! _

_I__nstintivamente, Bella le dio un rodillazo en sus partes masculinas, librándose de su opresión y dejándola libre para apartarse._

—_¡Maldita zorra de mierda! —b__lasfemó contra ella, intentando aguantar el dolor__—. __¡Ahora verás, puta!_

_Corrió hasta donde ella estaba y la golpeó con fuerza en el rostro_

—_¡Vas a saber quién soy yo! —__La tiró sobre la cama y le arrancó la ropa interior__—. __¡Has enfadado al tío equivocado!_

_Sin contemplaciones, e ignorando sus gritos, la violó allí mismo, de forma brusca y haciéndole daño.__Una vez hubo acabado, James se vistió, ordenó a una chica que le pusiera algo de ropa encima mientras miraba unas cosas, y al rato volvió sonriente con un CD en las manos._

—_¿Sabes qué es esto, zorra asquerosa? __—__Bella no respondió, solo lloraba tirada sobre la cama__—. __Este CD contiene las imágenes del rato que hemos pasado juntos, y he pensado que a tu querido Edward le hará mucha ilusión ver en qué estado te encuentras. __—__Aquello solo provocó que Bella llorara con fuerza__—. __Espero que saque a tu estúpido marido de sus casillas. __—__Señaló a un hombre que había junto a él__—. __¡Tú! ¡Átala!_

_El hombre obedeció de inmediato y le dedicó a Bella una mirada de lástima mientras lo hacía. Pero no vaciló ni respondió ni se quejó, simplemente cumplió órdenes. James, una vez hubo comprobado que Bella estaba bien atada, se marchó sonriente a enviar el video._

La puerta se escuchó al abrirse, pero Bella no se molestó en levantar la mirada, convencida de que era James quien allí se encontraba.

—¡Será estúpido! —escuchó una voz mucho más anciana a la de James—. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacer algo así?

Bella levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre canoso acercándose a ella.

—¿Te ha forzado? —Ella solo asintió—. ¡Estúpido sádico! Voy a sacarte de aquí y a llevarte conmigo, no te preocupes. No te haré daño.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi. —Le tendió la mano después de desatar las ataduras de sus muñecas—. No temas, nadie te hará más daño.

—¿Cómo ha entrado?

Soy el dueño de este lugar.

Bella palideció y se echó hacia atrás.

—¡Usted es quien ha hecho todo esto! ¡Usted es el causante de la muerte de Carlisle y Esme! ¡Casi matan a mi hija...!

Bella perdió el sentido y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Despertó un poco desorientada. Escuchaba gritos cercanos a ella y al abrir los ojos se encontró en una cama mullida y cómoda dentro de una gran habitación espaciosa y hermosa. Se centró en las voces que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ella estaba bajo mi supervisión! ¡No tienes derecho a llevártela!

—¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Yo estoy al mando! —gritó la segunda voz—. ¡Y más después de lo que le has hecho!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Es la esposa de Cullen! ¿Qué más da lo que le haga?

—¡A ver si te enteras de que tú estás bajo mis órdenes y no puedes tomarte libertades como esa! —gritó la otra voz de nuevo. No hubo respuesta audible—. ¡Vuelve a la casa y, por tu bien, espero que Cullen no se salga de nuestras previsiones después de tu sorpresita!

La puerta se abrió minutos después y Bella vio acercarse al mismo hombre que la había sacado de aquella habitación. Se puso nerviosa e intentó buscar una salida, pero no la había. No sabía qué hacer.

—Cálmese, señora Cullen. —El hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama—. No le haré daño, nadie se lo volverá a hacer.

—¿Qué quiere de mí?

—De usted nada, querida —le sonrió—. Es de su marido de quien quiero algo, y por culpa del estúpido de mi nieto no se si será eso posible. —Suspiró decepcionado—. Ha dormido usted mucho, me tenía preocupado, no hemos conseguido que coma nada desde el otro día cuando la sacamos del piso franco.

—¿El otro día?

—Ha dormido durante tres días, querida —le respondió, intentando que ella no perdiera la calma—. Intente no alterarse, no le conviene en su estado.

—¿En mi estado?

—Sí, en su estado. —Aro la tomó con cariño de la mano—. No me niegue que está embarazada. Mi médico la ha revisado y me lo ha confirmado.

—Por favor, no me haga daño, ni a mi hijo tampoco. Haré lo que quiera, pero no nos haga daño.

—Cálmese, no tengo intención de hacerle daño… Mi nieto ya le ha hecho más de lo que tenía pensado hacerle. —Acarició su mejilla—. Usted céntrese en calmarse y reposar, le aseguro que nadie volverá a hacerle daño.

—Déjeme ir, entonces. Déjeme volver a casa.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. —Soltó su mano—. Aunque usted tenga la seguridad de que volverá a casa viva, su marido no tiene esa misma suerte.

—¿Va a matar a Edward? —Se puso pálida.

—Voy a hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a mi familia. Lo pagará con su vida.

—Edward no sería capaz de matar a nadie —intentó defenderlo Bella.

—Es más capaz de lo que piensa. En otro momento le contaré la historia, pero ahora descanse. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Cuando se encuentre bien, puede salir y pasear por todo el terreno, nadie se lo impedirá… Siempre que no se acerque a las puertas de salida.

Y la dejó allí llorando, asustada por haber sido descubierta.

**.**

El cartero había llevado un paquete pequeño a una dirección falsa que se había dado para que los secuestradores se pusieran en contacto con Edward. De inmediato el paquete fue llevado a sus manos.

Eleazar y Emmet estaban junto a él cuando introdujeron el CD en el ordenador y se vieron aquellas espantosas imágenes que mostraban cómo James violaba a Bella de la forma más salvaje que habían visto en su vida.

Al acabar el video, Emmet tuvo que correr a una de las plantas del despacho a vomitar. Aquellas imágenes habían sido tremendamente duras de soportar. Edward permanecía inmóvil sobre la mesa del despacho. Eleazar fue quien reaccionó.

—Edward...

—¿Cómo han podido hacerle algo así? —La pregunta salió de sus labios casi como un susurro.

—James es un maldito depravado —soltó Emmet cuando se recuperó un poco.

—Lo lamento, Edward. De verdad lo digo.

—-¡Voy a matar a ese malnacido por lo que le ha hecho!

******Primero de todo, gracias por el apoyo que me disteis con el asunto del plagio, la chica en cuestión ha borrado la historia y se ha disculpado. Os pido un favor, si veis en algún sitio uno de mis fics y no están con el nombre de Lindariel o Hadelqui, por favor decídmelo, yo tengo historias aquí en potterfics y en mi blog personal, y he dado permiso a algunas personas de facebook a subir algunas pero diciendo que son mias, si veis alguna que no pone que es mia avisadme de inmediato, por favor. Gracias de antemano.**

******Ahora centrémonos en el capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta como va la historia? ¿Algo que queráis que pase? ¿Qué os parece la actitud de Aro?  
¿Como pensáis que va a reaccionar Edward?  
**

******Gracias a todos los que me dejáis vuestros reviews, ya sabéis que como siempre os responderé y a los que dejen un review algo más extenso les pasaré un avance del siguiente capítulo.  
**

******Recordad que esta historia esta siendo corregida por mi betareader "Heyvampiregirl", gracias por ayudarme a que esta historia quede tan bien.  
**

******Y por último, gracias a los que os habéis preocupado por mi embarazo, de momento sigue para delante, yo sigo sangrando y soy grupo de riesgo, pero a pesar de ello todo va para delante.  
**

******Nos leemos pronto**


	7. 6º Desolación

**6º Desolación**

Emmett sujetaba a Edward con fuerza intentando tranquilizarlo. Tras ver aquellas asquerosas imágenes había perdido el control y había empezado a tirar al suelo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Eleazar le hablaba, pero Edward no escuchaba nada de lo que decía; solo quería matar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacer una barbaridad semejante.

—¡Escúchame de una maldita vez, Cullen! —gritó su jefe en un último intento por calmar a su amigo. Edward quedó quieto al percatarse de la voz de su jefe—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero no puedes perder los nervios ahora. ¡Tienes que centrarte y buscarla!

—Tienes razón. —Relajó un poco su posición—. Tengo que controlarme.

—Siéntate, jefe —le indicó Emmett conduciéndolo hacia la silla que había junto a donde Eleazar permanecía de pie.

Edward obedeció al instante, buscando una calma que no llegaba.

—Edward, creo que debes saber algo. —Eleazar cruzó sus brazos mirándolo con seriedad—. Hace algunos meses que tengo sospechas de esto, y tras lo ocurrido con tu familia ya no tengo ninguna duda. —Edward miró sus ojos con todos los músculos en tensión—. Tenemos un topo pasándole información a Vulturi.

—¿Un topo?

—Así es, Emmett, llevo sospechándolo desde que estamos tras la pista de Whitlock. —Los dos lo escuchaban atentamente, buscando algo que tuviera sentido para ellos en todo eso—. Whitlock ha estado fabricando con armas para Vulturi bajo coacción, como ya sabéis, pero según la información que tenemos ya deberíamos haber dado con él.

**Emmett y Edward se mir****aron con cara de no saber de qué hablaba.**

—**Nosotros teníamos datos muy f****iables sobre dónde podía estar Whitlock pero, a pesar de ello, nunca damos con él, y eso solo es posible por una razón: alguien de dentro le dice nuestros movimientos a Vulturi.**

—**¿Y cómo podemos averiguar quié****n es? No hay forma de localizar a Whitlock ni a Vulturi, y dudo mucho que el topo se entregue sin más.**

—**Sé**** que pertenece a nuestra unidad **—l**e aseguró Eleazar**—. **La información de ****Whitlock es clasificada, tan solo algunos miembros de nuestra unidad tienen esta información desde el principio. **—**Edward y ****Emmett comprendieron entonces lo que quería decir**—. **Y seguramente por ese motivo Vulturi sabía dónde encontrar a tu familia. E****l topo te habrá vendido por una suma considerable.**

—**Y no tienes ni idea de quién puede ser, ¿****verdad? **—p**reguntó Edward tenso y cabreado.**

—**El individuo en concreto no, pero puedo decirte que las personas que disponen de la información sobre ****Whitlock y tu familia se pueden contar entre las dos manos.**

—**Pues debemos dar con él. D****e lo contrario, Vulturi sabrá todos nuestros movimientos. **—**Emmett**** estaba exasperado por la situación**—. **Podríamos intentar reducir el número de sospechosos, yo los observaré durante unos días a ver si capto algo.**

—**Me parece buena idea****, Emmett. Yo también he pensado en algo para pillar al topo** —c**omentó Eleazar**—. **Podríamos dar información falsa sobre algo que interese mucho a Vulturi.**

—Sí**, supongo que podría funcionar.**

—**¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco****, Edward? **—l**e sugirió su jefe**—. **Emmett**** y yo nos pondremos manos a la obra. En cuanto tengamos algo te avisaremos, ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Está bien.**

**Salió del despacho y caminó rumbo a la enfermería. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba hablar y explicar cómo se sentía, y solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo a sosegarse en aquellos moment****os. **

**Su padre.**

**Al llegar a la habitación que ocupaba, se sorprendió al encontrarlo sentado junto a la ventana en lugar de postrado en la cama.**

—**¿Se puede saber qué**** haces levantado? Deberías estar descansando.**

—**Necesitab****a estirar un poco las piernas… Estoy nervioso, todavía no sé nada de tu madre **—s**uspiró Carlisle ****mientras apartaba la mirada de la ventana y la dirigía hacia su hijo**—. **¿Estás bien? ****No tienes buen aspecto.**

—**La ****verdad es que estoy destrozado.**

**Se arrodilló ante su padre, apoyó la ****cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró.**

—**He tenido noticias de Bella.**

—**¿Le ha sucedido algo?**

—**Algo terrible. **—E**dward le narró las terribles imágenes que**** había visto al meter aquel CD**—. **Tendría****s que haber oído sus gritos papá, estaba sufriendo tanto…**

—**Lo lame****nto mucho, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe sentirse ella en estos momentos. Pero debes ser fuerte… Cuando la pongas a salvo necesitará que seas tú quien le de la energía para superar esto, tú y solo tú puedes hacerle olvidar el dolor.**

—**Hay algo más, algo que espero que ese degenerado no averigüe hasta que ya la ha****ya encontrado y puesto a salvo. **—**Edward levantó el rostro de las piernas de su p****adre y lo miró con sufrimiento**—. **Bella está embarazada.**

—**Ya lo sé, hijo.**

**E****dward observó la cara de su padre con sorpresa.**

—**¿Te lo había contado?**

—**No, pero soy médico, solo tenía que juntar l****os síntomas que mostraba Bella. **—**Le sonrió**—. **Encuéntrala, tráela de nuevo a casa y hazla feliz de verdad.**

—**Es lo que más deseo.**

**Mientras ellos mantenían esa c****onversación, en otra habitación, no muy apartada de esa, Esme abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba desorientada y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar ni por qué no podía moverse. Notó un calor suave en su cintura, y al dirigir la mirada hacia allí se encontró con su adorada nieta abrazada a ella.**

**Y fue en ese momento ****en el que recordó todo lo sucedido: aquellos hombres entrando a la fuerza en su casa, cómo habían disparado a Carlisle varias veces, cómo aquel hombre la había golpeado, cómo no hacía más que preguntar por el paradero de Bella y Renesmee... Recordó a Rosalie en las escaleras, caminando en silencio hacia donde se encontraban su nuera y su nieta para sacarlas de allí y, por último, el sonido de un disparo que hizo que todo se volviera negro.**

**El temor se apoderó de ella al pensar lo que podría haberles su****cedido a Carlisle y a Bella. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, intentó levantarse, quejándose al notar el terrible dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.**

—**No se levante, ****señora **Cullen —le** dijo la voz de Rosalie desde una silla junto a l****a cama mientras tomaba su mano**—. **Debe descansar y reponerse.**

—**¿Dónde...? ¿Dó****nde...?**

—**Está usted en un hospital p****rivado perteneciente a la CIA **—l**e ****dijo antes de que ella pudiera hablar**—. **Ha estado al borde de la muerte, pensamos que no ****lo conseguiría.**

—**¿Dó****nde están? Carlisle y Bella... ¿Dónde están?**

**Rosalie no tuvo más remedio que ****contarle absolutamente todo: quién era realmente su hijo, lo que le había ocurrido hace cinco años con Vulturi, la tranquilidad que le invadió cuando conoció a Bella y cómo todo había vuelto a enturbiarse al poco tiempo de nacer Renesmee. Le contó quién era ella y todo lo sucedido la noche del ataque.**

—**Entonces, ¿Bella ha desaparecido?**

—A**sí es****, señora**. —**Rosalie bajó la**** mirada**—. **Lo lament****o, debí haberme esforzado más. Mi deber era protegerlos a todos, y mire cómo han salido las cosas.**

—**Rosalie, gracias a ti mi Renesmee está con vida… E****stuviste apunto de morir también por salvarlas, jamás olvidaré lo mucho que te debemos. Si no fuera por ti puede que estuviéramos todos muertos.**

—**Es usted demasiado benévola conmigo, ****al igual que lo ha sido Edward. **—**Suspiró**—.** Soy afortunada por haber podido formar parte de sus vidas estos últimos tres años.**

—L**os afortunados hem****os sido nosotros. **—**Esme le dedicó una tierna sonri****sa, pero de inmediato la borró**—. **Mi pobre Edward, cuá****nta culpabilidad ha llevado sobre sus espaldas, cuántas mentiras, cuántos secretos, y todo para protegernos… **—**A****carició el cabello de Renesmee**—. **Menos mal que ha sido bendecido con una esposa encantadora que lo ama de corazón y un angel****ito tan adorable como Renesmee. Espero que Bella esté bien y la criatura también.**

—**¿La criatura?**

—**Vamos Rosalie, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. **—**Le dedicó ****una mirada de complicidad**—. **Bella es un libro a****bierto, no sabe disimular nada… Toda la casa sabía que Bella estaba en estado.**

—**La verdad, no lo había pensado, pero es cierto que estaba actuando de forma dife****rente. **—**La miró con tristeza**—. **Supongo que Edward ya lo habrá averiguado y que no estará muy bien.**

—**Mi Edward no mer****ece que le suceda nada de esto **—susurró con la cabeza gacha—. **Siempre ha sido tan bueno...**

—**No l****o piense ahora, señora Cullen. Iré a avisar de que ha despertado.**

**Rosalie salió cojeando hasta el pasillo, fue caminando en busca de alguna enfermera para que ****fuera a la habitación y, al pasar ante la habitación de Carlisle, escuchó la voz de Edward hablando.**

—**_Bella está embarazada._**

—**_Ya lo sé_****_, hijo._**

—**_¿Te lo había contado?_**

—**_No, pero soy médico, solo tenía que juntar l_****_os síntomas que mostraba Bella. _**—**Se hizo un silencio corto**—. **_Encuéntrala, tráela de nuevo a casa y hazla feliz de verdad._**

—**_Es lo que más deseo._**

**Rosalie llamó con unos golpecitos a la puerta medio abierta y se asomó para encontrar a su j****efe arrodillado ante su padre. Aquella imagen la impactó; para ella, Edward siempre había sido su jefe, duro y firme ante todo, siempre con su toque cariñoso y amable, pero, a pesar de ello, siempre en su sitio.**

—**Perdón por la interrupción.**

—**No importa. **—**Edward se levantó y se aseó**** un poco para dar mejor imagen**—. **¿Qué haces le****vantada? Deberías estar en cam**a. —**Miró a su ****padre con cierto divertimiento**—. **Por lo visto, no eres el único que se salta las órdenes del doctor.**

—**Eso parece **—rio** Carlisle con él.**

—**La verdad es que me encuentro mucho mejor… Y**** lo he hecho por Renesmee, quería ver a la señora Cullen, y como no había nadie más, yo la he llevado a su habitación. **—**Rosalie sonrió ampliamente**—. **La señora Esme acaba de despertar.**

—**¿Esme está despierta? **—C**arlisle sonri****ó inmediatamente ante la noticia**—. **Quiero ir a verla.**

**Intentó levantarse, pero Edward fue más rápido.**

—**Alto ahí **—dijo, antes de obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo—. **Tú vuelve a tu cama de inmediato antes d****e que vaya yo mismo a llevarte** —l**e ordenó a Rosalie**—. **Como ****Emmett te vea deambulando por ahí me va a matar. **—**Rosalie sonrió y asintió**—. **Y tú **—dijo, señalando a su padre—, **p****ara ser médico eres muy mal paciente. **—**Acercó la silla de rue****das que había en la habitación**—. **Nada de caminar, yo te llevaré a ver a mamá.**

**Edward llevó a Carlisle por los**** pasillos hasta la habitación. Nada más abrir la puerta, una Esme sonriente los esperaba. Edward acercó la silla rápidamente hasta ella y Carlisle se puso en pie y la abrazó antes de que Edward pudiera evitarlo.**

**Una vez se convenció de que Esme estaba bien, volvió a sentarse y, sin parar de sonreír, dio paso a Edward para que abrazara a su madre. Esme lo apretó con tod****a la fuerza de la que disponía.**

**Edward no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado a su madre después de todo lo sucedido hasta que estuvo entre sus brazos, y durante los segundos que duró ese abrazo, sintió que no existían problemas, que todo iba a solucionarse y que todo volvería a su lugar.**

**S****olo debía ser paciente.**

**.**

—**¿Estás seguro****, Emmett?**

—**Totalmente****, señor **—r**espondió con rotundidad**—. **Es ****Whitlock, sin lugar a dudas.**

—**Bien. E****n ese caso, tenemos que montar un operativo y traerlo hasta aquí.**

—**Señor, tengo una idea**. —**Emmett**** le sonrió a su jefe**—. **Podríamos ut****ilizar al topo con este asunto.**

**Eleazar lo miró sin co****mprender.**

—**Podemos montar un primer operativo falso, dando la información a miembros de la**** unidad de los que sospechamos **—prosiguió Emmett—. **L****ógicamente, Vulturi sabrá que Whitlock no está en ese lugar, pero si le hacemos creer que hemos encontrado pruebas contra él puede que se muestre. Si Vulturi aparece por allí es probable que nuestro topo se vea afectado… Y podemos tener el segundo operativo listo para ponerlo en marcha en cuanto localicemos al topo.**

—**¡Ah, la información falsa! **—**Emmett**** asintió sonriente y Eleazar sonrió con él**—. **Muy bien pensado, Emmett. E****s una gran idea.**

—**Gracias****, señor.**

—**Ve a preparar el operativo de verdad. Yo ****me encargaré de la pista falsa.**

**Eleazar ****dio media vuelta, pero Emmett no abandonó la estancia.**

—**Señor, ¿cuá****nto tiempo voy a tener que seguir mintiéndole a Edward sobre su misión? **—**Emmett parecía atormentado**—. **Aunque es cierto que ****Whitlock fabrica armas para Vulturi, los dos sabemos por qué se puso a Edward en activo otra vez. Y cuando traigamos a Whitlock, es muy probable que descubra el verdadero motivo que usted ha estado ocultándole todos estos años.**

—**Ya pensaré en ello****, Emmett. Ahora centrémonos en esto, que es lo importante. Si conseguimos engañar al topo, puede que caiga alguna rata en la red que estamos tejiendo.**

**Emmett asintió antes de salir de allí. O****diaba mentirle a Edward, pero por el momento era lo mejor. Si Edward descubría la auténtica situación antes de tiempo… Estaba seguro de que no se lo perdonaría jamás.**

**Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas familiares muy serios y hasta hoy no he podido conectarme de nuevo.  
**

******Primero quiero agradeceros a todos vuestra paciencia, y segundo, vuestra preocupación por mi embarazo, aun no esta fuera de peligro, pero voy mejorando, así que espero que en poco tiempo me digan que todo esta bien.**  


**Ahora ya centrémonos en el capítulo, ¿qué os parece el plan de Emmett? ¿Y que es lo que le estarán ocultado a Edward? ¿Alguien se atreve a adivinarlo?  
**

** Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a mi bettareader HeyVampireGirl, sin ella esta historia no sería como es, gracias por tus correcciones.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	8. 7º Descubriendo parte de la verdad

**7º Descubriendo parte de la verdad**

Bella estaba tumbada sobre la cama. No dejaba de temblar, apenas se sentía capaz de moverse y temía caer si lo intentaba.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que fue llevada a aquella gran casa. Aro Vulturi iba a visitarla todos los días y le llevaba algún presente para intentar animarla, aunque nada lo conseguía. Lo único que ella quería era tener a su hija entre sus brazos y estar junto a Edward.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró de nuevo aquel hombre con una caja de bombones. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrió, ofreciéndole uno en señal de amistad.

—Anda, coja una.

—No tengo hambre —le respondió lo más cortésmente que pudo.

—Complázcame, por favor, apenas ha comido durante los cinco días que ha estado aquí. Estoy seriamente preocupado por usted y por su pequeño.

—Si realmente estuviera preocupado por mí y por mi hijo, nos dejaría marchar a casa.

—Entiendo que piense de esa manera, pero me temo que no se trata solo de usted —dijo mientras la cogía de la mano—. Su marido destrozó mi familia y ya es hora de que pague por ello.

—Eso no es cierto… ¡Edward es un buen hombre, jamás haría nada que pudiera dañar a alguien!

—Es muy loable que lo defienda como lo hace cuando todavía no ha movido un solo dedo por encontrarla —dijo tenso mientras se ponía de pie—. Y creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepa qué clase de hombre es su marido.

La cogió con fuerza del brazo y tiró de ella haciendo que se levantara con brusquedad. La arrastró por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña llena de fotografías de Edward y algunas de ella y Renesmee.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto, querida señora Cullen, es la habitación donde guardo todo lo relacionado con su marido —le explicó—. Antes apenas le daba importancia, era un agente más con el que acabar, pero desde hace cinco años él es mi único objetivo.

—¿Agente?

—Así es, querida, tu querido Edward es un agente de la CIA. Un espía, un asesino, todo lo que su condenada agencia quiera con tal de acabar con los que consideran una amenaza.

Aro le señaló un sillón y ella se sentó en el acto, temiendo que en cualquier momento le fallaran las fuerzas.

—Su marido tenía órdenes de atraparme y yo lo sabía. Mi hombre infiltrado me informó de la emboscada que me habían preparado. —Los ojos de Aro se pusieron llorosos al recordar aquel día—. Llevé a mi familia para ponerla de escudo y poder escapar, sabiendo que a ellos no los atacarían. —Bella vio cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer mientras él apretaba sus puños—. Sé que no fue él quien hizo estallar el explosivo, pero cuando ellos quedaron colgando de sus piernas, en lugar de ayudar a que pudieran ponerse a salvo, les disparó.

Aro encendió una pantalla

En ella apareció una sala hecha añicos. Faltaban paredes y se podía ver a varias personas colgando. Bella pudo distinguir a Edward cogido de las piernas de dos hombres, y cogidos a él tres personas más.

—_¡No podemos subirlos a todos! ¡Pesan demasiado!_ —gritó uno de los hombres.

—_¡Intenten subir por mis piernas! _—se escuchó la voz de Edward.

Las dos mujeres lo intentaron pero no podían. Por más que lo intentaban no lo conseguían y, con cada intento, Edward se escurría un poco más. Edward bajó la mirada hacia ellos.

—_¡Hágalo! ¡No tiene más remedio!_ —gritó uno de los hombres—. _¡Señor, si no los suelta caerán todos!_

—_Hágalo… Lo entendemos _—dijo la voz del hombre que colgaba de las piernas de Edward.

—_Lo lamento mucho_… —La voz de Edward sonaba llorosa, y acto seguido sacó su arma y los disparó, haciendo que cayeran al vacío.

Bella estaba llorando tanto o más que Aro tras ver aquel video. Ver a aquellas personas caer muertas tras el disparo que les había propinado Edward era lo más duro que había visto en su vida pero, por otro lado, entendía la situación en la que se había visto su marido. Eran ellos o él.

—Me alegra ver que comprende la magnitud de los actos de su marido.

—No de la forma que usted espera. —Bella lo miró con determinación—. Edward hizo lo que hizo por salvar su vida, no es culpable de nada.

—¡Él apretó el gatillo! ¡Él los mató! ¡Es el único culpable!

—¡Usted es el único culpable! —le gritó Bella enfadada, incapaz de controlar su furia—. ¡Usted los llevó hasta allí para ponerlos como escudo! ¡Fue fallo suyo pensar que nada iba a suceder! ¡Si usted hubiera sido hombre y hubiera dado la cara, ellos continuarían con vida!

Aro golpeó el rostro de Bella con fuerza, frustrado tras escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto significaban para él. Bella no lloró ni se quejó, simplemente continuó mirándolo con la misma intensidad, acusándolo de todo.

—Lo lamento, no quería hacer algo así —se disculpó Aro cuando vio lo que acababa de hacer—. Usted es incapaz de ver la culpa de su marido. Es lógico, después de todo usted lo ama.

—No se trata de amor… Edward jamás nos habría utilizado a ninguno de escudo para poder huir, antes sería capaz de morir. —Bella se levantó del sillón mirándolo de manera acusatoria—. Puede que Edward sea un agente de la CIA, puede que sea un espía, un asesino incluso, pero sea lo que sea, sé que quiere a su familia por encima de cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó Aro viendo la determinación con la que ella hablaba—. ¿Cómo puede confiar en él después de haberle mentido todos estos años? ¿Acaso no lo culpa de que mi nieto fuera a por usted y su hija a tiros?

—Confío en el amor que me tiene, aunque cuando todo acabe las cosas no sean como antes, aunque lo odie por todas esas mentiras, sé que me quiere y que hará lo que sea por sacarme de aquí.

—Créame cuando le digo que la respeto como a pocas personas he respetado en mi vida… Su fuerza es increíble —dijo tendiéndole el brazo para salir. Bella lo tomó con algo de miedo—. Le prometo que nada le sucederá siempre que no salga de mis terrenos. Puede ir por donde quiera, el jardín y la casa están a su completa disposición. Siempre que permanezca en uno de esos lugares no tiene nada que temer.

—Gracias.

Aro la dejó en el salón y se marchó con el rostro compungido. No esperaba que la charla con Bella fuera como había sido, y mucho menos esperaba encontrarse con unos argumentos como los que ella le había dado para defender a Edward.

Bella no estaba segura de si salir de la casa o no. No confiaba en nadie de los que había por allí, pero eso era mucho mejor que quedarse encerrada en aquel lugar que tan mal le hacía sentir. Con algo de nerviosismo, abrió la puerta trasera y salió. Los hombres que había allí no le dijeron nada, simplemente la vieron pasar y caminar por el jardín, alejándose de la casa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, pero poco le importaba. Aquel terreno no parecía acabarse y no parecía haber nadie vigilando aquella parte. Bella miró el lugar del que había venido. Allí no parecía haber nadie, así que, en un intento desesperado, echó a correr sin saber si llegaría a algún sitio. Corría el riesgo de que la castigaran después si la encontraban, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que salir de allí.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que empezó a escuchar murmullos detrás de ella, voces llamándola con furia. Casi no tenía fuerza, pero corrió más aun, desesperada, queriendo salir de allí.

Por fin llegó a la verja. No era una gran verja, alta, pero con barrotes muy espaciados, y cubiertos por hiedra. Se notaba que aquella zona no la cuidaban demasiado. No lo pensó si quiera, llegó hasta ellos y pasó al otro lado.

Nada más salir había un barranco, y sin poder evitarlo cayó rondando sin remedio, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza y quedando completamente inconsciente.

.

Emmett y Edward se adentraron en la sala donde algunos de sus hombres los esperaban para recibir órdenes. Emmett había conseguido reducir el número de sospechosos a tres, y todos ellos estaban entre aquellos hombres.

En cuanto los vieron entrar se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban muy tensos, conocían lo sucedido con la familia Cullen y en cierta forma se sentían como si los hubieran dañado a ellos mismos.

—Buenas tardes —habló Emmett—. Como todos sabéis, hace aproximadamente una semana atacaron a la familia del jefe, entraron de forma salvaje, matando a montones de empleados de la casa. Carlisle y Esme Cullen resultaron heridos de gravedad y fueron trasladados a nuestro hospital. La hija del jefe está sana y salva, pero como sabréis, su esposa está en manos de Vulturi.

La tensión se notaba en los rostros de todos.

—Hay algo de lo que no sois conocedores y que el jefe cree que debéis saber. —Emmet miró a Edward y este asintió—. James Vulturi nos hizo llegar un video en el que se le veía abusando de Isabella Cullen.

Un gritito salió de alguien de la sala.

—Espero que entendáis que para mí esto ya no es solo un asunto de trabajo —habló Edward poniéndose junto a Emmet—. Vulturi ha ido directamente a por mi familia y eso no voy a permitirlo de ninguna de las maneras, así que os voy a pedir algo. —Tomó aire antes de hablar—. Todos estáis en vuestro derecho de negaros, no voy a obligar a nadie a participar, después de todo, esto se ha convertido en algo personal, pero aun así, voy a pedíroslo.

Emmet cogió su hombro transmitiéndole fuerzas.

—Hemos encontrado pruebas muy fiables de la localización de Whitlock y de documentos que comprometen a la familia Vulturi de manera aplastante. Vamos a ir hasta allí, vamos a coger a Whitlock y a atrapar a esa rata de Vulturi. Yo dirigiré la operación en persona. ¿Puedo contar con vuestra ayuda?

El silencio se hizo más denso. Edward miraba a todos los asistentes, esperando que el topo dijera que no participaba, echándose atrás para no ser descubierto. Pero en lugar de salir el topo diciendo que no, uno a uno fueron levantándose, dándole su apoyo en la misión.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Id a preparar vuestras cosas para el operativo, esta noche atacaremos el piso franco que tiene Vulturi en la zona marginal de Washington. Antes de empezar se os darán más detalles.

Los hombres se fueron dispersando, dejando a Emmet y a Edward solos en la sala, esperaron allí hasta que apareció Eleazar por la puerta.

—¿Ha habido suerte? ¿El topo ha dado alguna señal?

—No, señor. He observado a los tres sospechosos y no han dado muestra de nada —dijo Emmet—. Pero eso no quiere decir nada… Esta noche veremos qué sucede. Todos esperan que seas tú quien los dirija, y eso es un buen señuelo para atraer a Vulturi.

—Eso espero —suspiró Edward—. ¿Quiénes son los tres sospechosos?

—Victoria Simmons, Jacob Black y Laurent Rosberg.

—No lo pienses ahora, Edward. Esta noche te prometo que tendremos al topo en nuestras manos y, con un poco de suerte, a alguien más —le aseguró Eleazar—. Ahora ve a ver a tu familia y relájate. Esta noche tienes que estar despejado.

—No se preocupe, jefe, me aseguraré de que descansa y se relaja.

Emmet se llevó a Edward, dejando a Eleazar organizando los dos operativos. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, internándose en la zona del hospital hacia la habitación de Esme. Al entrar se encontraron a Renesmee en brazos de Rosalie riendo por las caras que le ponía Carlisle, y Esme sonreía al verlos disfrutar echada en la cama.

—Buenas tardes —los saludó Emmet—. Vengo a hacer un intercambio… Me llevo a la rubia a cambio de Edward, a ver si consiguen distraerlo un poco.

—Me parece un buen intercambio —sonrió Carlisle.

—¡Papi! —gritó Renesmee, bajando de los brazos de Rosalie y corriendo a los de Edward—. ¡Papi! ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?

—Claro, cariño. —Le sonrió abrazándola con fuerza—. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Emmett y Rosalie los dejaron a solas mientras Renesmee le contaba cosas a Edward sobre los días que no había estado en casa. Carlisle y Esme la ayudaban cuando nombraba a Bella y se ponía a llorar, y Edward se sintió dichoso al ver cómo su hija estaba encantada de estar con él a pesar de todas sus ausencias.

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Que pensáis que va a suceder? ¿Qué le sucederá a Bella? ¿Y el operativo?  
**

**Debo darle las gracias a HeyVampireGirl u/1795592/, ella es mi betareader y gracias a ella y sus correcciones esta historia es lo que es.  
**

**También agradeceros vuestros reviews, prometo contestarlos todos.  
**

**Y una cosa, los que seguís mi historia de "Pirata de Corazón", algunos no habréis podido dejar vuestro review en este capítulo y es porque borré la nota de autor que había capítulos atrás y al hacer eso, fanfiction ha puesto este capítulo como el anterior, entonces os sale como que ya lo habéis comentado, si queréis mandarme algún privado diciendome vuestra opinión del capítulo os lo agradeceré, sino, el domingo subiré el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	9. 9º Atrapando a una rata

**8º Atrapando a una rata**

Dolor, eso era lo único que sentía, un fuerte y taladrante dolor en la cabeza, apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando hacer desaparecer esa sensación tan desagradable, levantó la mano para tocarse la zona adolorida y notó algo sobre esa zona, una especie de vendaje.

Fue entonces cuando le vino a la mente todo lo sucedido, el ataque a la mansión Cullen, su secuestro, la muerte de Carlisle y Esme, el descubrimiento de quien era Edward en realidad, y su intento de fuga de aquella casa.

Abrió los ojos con urgencia, temerosa de haber vuelto a aquel lugar, de haber sido atrapada, lo último que recordaba era haber traspasado la verja de la parte trasera de la casa, después de eso, todo se había vuelto negro.

-Por fin ha despertado- Le dijo una voz femenina con calma- Me tenía muy preocupada- Bella giró su rostro y vio a pocos metros de ella a una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y rostro afable- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Eh… Me duele bastante la cabeza.

-¡No es de extrañar! ¡Menudo golpe se ha dado!- Exclamó sin perder la sonrisa- ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido arrojarse al barranco así sin más?

-No me he arrojado al barranco, estaba intentando…

-¿Escapar?- Bella la miró sorprendida, pero la chica no perdió su sonrisa, y la miraba con cariño- Se lo que es eso.

-¿Usted es también su prisionera?

-Algo así- Suspiró, se giró hacia la mesita que tenía detrás y sirvió dos tazas de café- ¿Quiere una?

-Si, gracias- Se levantó y se sentó junto a la chica, cogió la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo, esperando a que ella hablara, pero no lo hizo- ¿A que se refiere con algo así?

-Mi marido está siendo utilizado por Vulturi, le están obligando a fabricar armas a cambio de que yo siga con vida. Yo soy una prisionera porque me vigilan, no puedo salir apenas de casa sin que ellos lo sepan.

-¿Entonces saben que estoy aquí?

-No, no lo saben- Sonrió con picardía- Tengo mis métodos para escaparme de esta casa sin ser vista durante un rato, por desgracia no es demasiado tiempo.

-¿No estamos en la mansión Vulturi?

-No, me tienen en esta casita, está al otro lado del barranco- Explicó con tranquilidad- Está cerca, apenas hay cinco minutos a pie, pero está lo suficientemente lejos como para que mi marido no la vea cuando va a la mansión.

En el exterior de la casa se escucharon murmullos y mucho movimiento, la joven se levantó rápidamente, cogió a Bella de la mano y la metió en un armario esquinero.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que van a comprobar si usted está aquí- Le indicó que estuviera callada- No se preocupe, no la encontrarán.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse ante la mesa, tomó la taza de café que había usado Bella como si fuera la suya y simuló que bebía, como agradecía en ese momento que a ella no le gustara el café, de haber habido dos tazas seguramente las descubrirían.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, sobresaltando a la chica, por ella entraron varios hombres armados, uno de ellos se acercó a la joven y la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas, obligándola a levantarse.

-¿¡Donde está!?

-¿Dónde está quien?- Preguntó de manera inocente- Aquí solo estoy yo, como siempre.

-¡Tiene que estar aquí! ¡Dime donde está si no quieres que te lo saque a golpes!

-Te digo que no hay nadie más aquí- Volvió a repetir soltándose de un tirón del agarre- ¿Quién más podría haber Alec? Llevo años aquí y nunca ha venido nadie, ya deberías saberlo.

El hombre pareció dudar unos segundos, mirando el rostro tranquilo y sonriente de la joven.

-¿Me das tu palabra de que no hay nadie más aquí?

-Claro, ¿te he mentido yo alguna vez?- Sonrió ampliamente, el hombre asintió aun dubitativo.

-Está bien, pero si ves a alguien quiero que nos avises, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto, aunque estoy segura de que si alguien se dignara a hacerme una visita vosotros lo sabríais antes que yo- Volvió a sentarse de nuevo- ¿Puedes decirme algo de Jasper?

-De momento puedes estar tranquila, está haciendo bien su trabajo.

-¡Me importa un bledo si hace bien su trabajo y si yo estoy a salvo!- Gritó enfadada- ¡Quiero saber si está bien y si podré verlo pronto!

-Está bien, eso si puedo decírtelo, pero el verlo antes o después no depende de mi- Alec les hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que salieran, los dejaron solos- Alice, sabes que te tengo cariño, después de tres años aquí se que eres una buena chica, pero sabes que no puedo hacer nada por darte información sobre tu marido, el señor Vulturi no quiere que sepas más de la cuenta.

-Si pudiera le metería una patada en su anciano trasero.

-Anda, no te pongas así- Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla- ¿Quieres que venga a hacerte compañía el fin de semana?

-Al único que quiero ver es a mi marido, si no viene él prefiero estar sola.

-Como prefieras pequeña- Se alejó de ella y caminó hasta la puerta- Intenta tranquilizarte, sabes que esto acabará tarde o temprano.

-A estas alturas, dudo mucho que eso ocurra.

Alec miró a Alice y vio en su mirada tristeza, furia y determinación, suspiró y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Una vez estuvo segura de que todos se hubieron marchado, fue al pequeño armario y sacó a Bella, que aun estaba algo pálida del miedo a ser descubierta.

Alice la llevó a una cama y la tumbó, fue por un paño, lo mojó con agua fría y se lo puso en la frente. Bella se sobresaltó al contacto, y entonces la miró.

-Es extraño- Dijo observando con detenimiento su rostro- Eres increíblemente parecida a mi marido.

-¿A su marido?

-Si, el mismo tono de piel pálido, el mismo color de ojos, la misma sonrisa…- Bella no salía de su asombro- Siempre me han parecido únicas las facciones de mi marido, y tú las tienes todas… Es extraño.

-No se como es su marido, pero puedo asegurarle que no tenemos nada en común, yo soy huérfana, estoy sola desde los tres años, me he criado en las calles de Canadá hasta que Jasper me encontró.

-Tal vez sea solo coincidencia- Se incorporó un poco al notar que se sentía mejor- Pero es tan grande el parecido…

-No lo piense ahora, relájese aquí mientras preparo algo de comer- Le sonrió apretándole la mano con cariño- Mi nombre es Alice.

-Yo soy Bella.

-Bien Bella, descanse un rato, después de comer espero que me cuente como ha acabado en manos del vejestorio de Aro Vulturi- Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina dejando a Bella tumbada en la cama, aun dándole vueltas al parecido que tenía aquella mujer con Edward.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward estaba sentado con Renesmee en brazos, ella dormía plácidamente aferrada a su cuello. Cuanto tiempo había deseado estar así con su pequeña, cuanto tiempo añorando el calor de su hija. Pero nunca había imaginado que esa imagen tan bella habría sucedido estando Bella tan lejos de ellos, nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera llevársela del modo en que había sucedido.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, Edward giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver quien entraba sin necesidad de mover a la pequeña. Rosalie caminó hacia él con lentitud, se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Me envía Emmet- Edward asintió- Todo está preparado, solo faltas tú.

-Nunca creí que me resultaría tan difícil soltarme de ella- Besó los cabellos de su hija con pesadez- Si me la quitaran también no se lo que haría.

-Nadie va a quitártela, te lo prometo.

-Lo se, nunca he desconfiado de ti- Le sonrió al tiempo que soltaba los brazos de Renesmee de su cuello y se la cedía- Solo es que estoy asustado.

-Lo entiendo, y nadie te culpa por ello.

-Yo me culpo- Suspiró poniéndose en pie- Solo espero encontrar pronto a Bella y que toda esta pesadilla acabe.

Edward salió de la sala y caminó al aparcamiento, Emmet lo esperaba con un coche negro. Ambos entraron, Emmet conducía en silencio, Edward miraba al frente con la mirada perdida, dándole vueltas a todo, y deseando que esa noche Vulturi hubiera mordido el anzuelo y apareciera por allí.

-Jefe, todo saldrá bien.

-Espero que tengas razón Emmet- Edward le dedicó una mirada triste a su amigo y volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

Pararon junto a un grupo considerable de agentes, todos ya vestidos para la operación, con los cascos antidisturbios en las manos, esperando las órdenes para comenzar. Edward cogió su ropa y se cambió, pasó entre algunos hombres y se sentó en un lugar vacío, a su lado, Victoria Simmons lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, agente Simmons?

-No señor, tan solo estaba pensando en lo que lo sucedido con su familia - Respondió ella de inmediato- ¿Realmente ha sido Vulturi?

-Así es.

-¿Y como pudo llegar hasta ellos?- Preguntó algo nerviosa, eso no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

-No lo se, supongo que no fui tan cuidadoso como creía- Se puso en pie- Prepárese, entramos de un momento a otro.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Emmet terminando de colocarse su traje, al verlo llegar, Emmet se dio cuenta de que Edward no tenía la misma cara que cuando había llegado.

-¿Ha sucedido algo que yo no sepa?

-Creo que tengo al topo- Señaló disimuladamente a Victoria- Me ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas y estaba muy nerviosa.

-En cuanto acabemos aquí me ocuparé de todo- Edward asintió colocándose el casco, Emmet lo imitó.

-Vamos allá.

El interior del piso estaba oscuro, Edward entró primero junto a otros tres hombres, en el segundo grupo iba Emmet, vigilando a Victoria. Edward cubrió la entrada, otro de sus hombres la cocina, y los otros dos se dirigieron al salón.

-Entrada despejada- Dijo Edward por el intercomunicador.

-Cocina despejada- Respondieron.

Un disparo se escuchó en el interior de la casa, provenía del salón. Edward se adelantó un poco, y vio a uno de los hombres que debían inspeccionar el salón muerto de un disparo en el pecho.

El hombre de la cocina se acercó, Edward le hizo una señal y este asintió. Así que, en un instante, Edward se puso en la puerta y realizó unos disparos mientras el otro hombre arrastraba el cuerpo de su compañero fuera del campo de visión. Las balas enemigas no tardaron en aparecer, pero Edward se apartó de inmediato, saliendo de su campo de visión.

-¿Qué ocurre jefe?- Preguntó Emmet por el intercomunicador.

-Están dentro, hemos perdido a Stanley, y creo que tienen a Webber- Edward miró el chaleco antibalas agujereado y comprobó que la bala había salido por el otro extremo- Tienen perforadoras.

-No hagas tonterías jefe, de inmediato entramos.

Edward cerró el intercomunicador y esperó apoyado en la pared, su compañero y él miraban a cada lado, esperando que alguien intentara matarlos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿No tienes huevos para venir a buscarme?- Se escuchó la voz de James.

-Si lo hiciera no dudarías en dispararme y no tengo ganas de recibir un balazo.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, tengo preparado para ti algo mucho más doloroso- Dijo divertido.

-Para eso primero tendrías que atraparme.

-¿Y crees que no puedo?- Rio con fuerza- ¿Por qué te crees que he venido?

-Porque hemos descubierto la ubicación de Withlock.

-Nada más lejos- Volvió a reír.

-Si no está aquí, ¿Cómo podías saber tú que iba a venir yo a este lugar?

-Me tiro a una hermosa pelirroja muy bien informada- Dijo de inmediato, Edward y su compañero se miraron, ambos sabían de quien hablaba- Aunque debo decir que follarme a tu mujer fue mucho más divertido.

Edward no pudo contenerse, la rabia que sintió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de ese animal pudieron con su autocontrol, cogió su arma con fuerza, empujó a su compañero que intentó detenerlo y entró corriendo en el salón disparando como un loco, atravesando el sofá y esquivando las balas que le disparaban, una le dio en el brazo, pero no sintió el dolor.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba James y se abalanzó contra él, de fondo se escuchaban disparos, Edward no sabía si era su compañero o era que Emmet ya había entrado con sus hombres, y poco le importaba, solo tenía ojos para ese cabrón que tanto había dañado a su amada.

James intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero tan solo consiguió quitarle el casco. Edward lo golpeaba con fuerza, golpe tras golpe, sin piedad, haciendo que ese monstruo pagara por todo lo que había hecho.

Sintió como unos brazos tiraban de él, pero no podían apartarlo, él no quería parar, y no lo hizo hasta que Emmet y tres hombres más lo cogieron con fuerza y tiraron de él. Otros dos hombres cogieron a James y lo sacaron, llevándolo al furgón blindado para trasladarlo a él y a sus hombres a la prisión de máxima seguridad de la CIA antes de ser interrogados.

Cuando James estuvo fuera del alcance de Edward, Emmet hizo que lo soltaran y les hizo una señal para que salieran y los dejaran solos unos minutos.

-No he podido evitarlo.

-Lo se- Respondió Emmet con calma, mirándolo con algo de compasión.

-Me he vuelto loco al escucharlo hablar de lo que le ha hecho a Bella.

-Lo se- Emmet colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su jefe y amigo- Pero lo tenemos jefe, es nuestro.

-Lo tenemos- Sonrió Edward por fin.

-Vámonos, estás herido- Señaló la herida que tenía en el brazo- Y tenemos que ver como le ha ido a jefazo con el otro operativo.

-Si, tienes razón.

Ambos salieron de allí y fueron hacia sus hombres, todos aplaudieron cuando los vieron llegar, contentos de que hubieran conseguido atrapar a James Vulturi.

-Pero señor, ¿no teníamos que encontrar aquí a Withlock?

-Eso era lo que dijimos, si, pero porque teníamos que atrapar al topo de nuestra unidad- Dijo Emmet cogiendo a Victoria y colocándola contra el furgón, esposándola- Victoria Simmons, quedas detenida por espionaje y traición- La empujó hasta la puerta del furgón ante el asombro de todos.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, señor- Dijo ella mirando a Edward a la cara- No sabía lo que pretendían hacerle a su familia, de haberlo sabido jamás les habría dicho nada.

-Sabías que clase de personas eran con las que tratabas Victoria.

-Aun así, lo lamento- Y sin decir más entró en el furgón por su propio pie.

-Siento haberos mentido, pero era necesario para que la operación tuviera éxito.

-No se disculpe, señor, todos lo entendemos- Sonrió Jacob Black hablando por el resto de sus compañeros- Y haremos lo que haga falta porque la señora Cullen regrese a su lado sana y salva.

-Muchas gracias.

Edward apretaba su herida en el coche mientras Emmet conducía, Jacob sería el encargado de llevar a Victoria, James y sus hombres a donde correspondía. El teléfono de Edward sonó, y de inmediato descolgó, escuchó al otro lado y sonrió antes de colgar.

-Era Denali, tenemos a Withlock.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza, estaba esperando a que mi BettaReader me corrigiera el capítulo, pero como hace tiempo que no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo pues he decidido subirlo ya, cuando me lo de corregido lo actualizaré, pero creo que no es justo que estéis esperando y menos cuando en si el capítulo lleva tiempo escrito.**

**También siento no haber respondido reviews o haber dado señales de vida pero es que mi padre murió hace un mes y no he estado de ánimos de ponerme ante el ordenador, pero os aseguro que a partir de mañana que acabo los examenes de la 2º evaluación me pondré en serio a escribir para que no tengáis que esperar tanto, ni en esta historia ni en ninguna de las otras.**

**Y para los que me preguntasteis por el embarazo, va todo muy bien, es un niño, y se va a llamar Manuel. Ya estoy de 6 meses, así que como veis todo sigue hacia delante. Muchas gracias por vuestra preocupación.**

**Este fin de semana subiré el siguiente de Pirata de Corazón, que lo tengo a medias.**

**Nos leemos**


	10. 9º El origen de Alice

**9º El origen de Alice**

Edward y Emmet caminaron hacia la sala de interrogatorios que había en la sede, en la habitación de al lado, con un cristal polarizado que daba a la sala donde se encontraba Withlock, los esperaba Eleazar, sonriente. Ambos entraron a toda prisa y miraron al otro lado del cristal, viendo a aquel hombre rubio.

Parecía nervioso, con miedo, no por ellos, de eso estaban seguros, miedo por lo que personas externas a la CIA pudieran hacerle.

-¿Estáis preparados?

-Ya lo creo- Aseguró Edward apunto de salir hacia allí.

-Jefe, Edward ha sido herido durante el operativo- Se apresuró a decir Emmet, viendo que ni tan siquiera le prestaba atención a su herida.

-¿Herido? ¿Donde?

-Ha sido un arañazo sin importancia, me rozó una bala- Dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto- Estoy bien.

-Déjame verla- Eleazar tomó el brazo de Edward y vio la herida de bala- ¿Sin importancia? ¡Es un balazo en toda regla! ¡Y la bala aun sigue dentro!

-Repito que estoy bien.

-A la enfermería- Le ordenó de inmediato- ¡YA!

-Con todos mis respetos, señor, casi pierdo a mi familia por la misión de encontrar a este hombre, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que sepamos toda la verdad- Dijo con rotundidad- Si quiere me quedaré en esta sala esperando, pero no pienso moverme.

-Está bien, pero una vez haya acabado el interrogatorio, irás directo a la enfermería.

-De acuerdo- Le aseguró Edward sentándose en una de las sillas que daban hacia el cristal.

Emmet y Eleazar se echaron una mirada de nerviosismo antes de salir, pero no vacilaron, fueron directamente a la puerta y entraron a la sala donde tenían retenido a Withlock.

-Buenas noches, señor Withlock- Lo saludó Eleazar- Mi nombre es Eleazar Denali, y estoy seguro de que sabe porqué está aquí.

-No... No... No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando...

-Claro que si, tenemos pruebas muy contundentes que demuestran que usted está seriamente implicado con Aro Vulturi- Le mostró fotografías de ellos reunidos, estrechándose la mano, entregándoles mercancía.

-Es... Solo un conocido...

-Un conocido al que le fabrica armas- Aseguró Emmet- Sabemos de la existencia de esas armas y su implicación, está todo muy bien documentado- Sonrió intentando ponerlo nervioso.

-Le repito que no se de que me habla, yo no se nada de eso.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no tendrá problemas en que lo tengamos un tiempo bajo protección policial, solo por si a caso- Withlock palideció al escuchar eso- No queremos que le suceda nada malo, es por su seguridad.

-¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Si lo hacen la matarán!

-¿De quien habla?- Preguntó Emmet tenso, sabiendo que Edward estaba al otro lado escuchando toda la conversación.

-De mi mujer, Vulturi la tiene retenida- Bajó la mirada casi llorando- Si no fabrico esas armas para él la matará.

-¿Pretende que nos creamos semejante patraña?- Denali estaba dispuesto a sacárselo todo, a pesar de que Edward estuviera escuchando detrás.

-¡Es la verdad! Vulturi lleva mucho tiempo tras de mi, desde que perdió a su niña, y cuando la encontró conmigo supo que me tenía donde él quería.

-¿A su niña?- Preguntó Eleazar, sorprendido de que la llamara así.

-Así es, Vulturi tenía una niña pequeña a su cargo, fruto de una relación externa a su matrimonio, mi padre por aquel entonces trabajaba al servicio del señor Vulturi, y no se muy bien porqué, se llevó a la niña- Contó con un nudo en el estómago- Durante la huida, mi padre fue herido y murió, la niña quedó sola en las calles de Seatle, hasta que años después, yo la encontré, la saqué de donde estaba y la cuidé- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control- Al tiempo de estar juntos, nos dimos cuenta de que ambos estábamos enamorados y nos casamos, pero poco nos duró la felicidad, Vulturi nos encontró y desde entonces estoy a su merced.

-¿Sabe usted algo de la madre de su esposa? ¿Como se llama ella?

-Mi esposa se llama Alice, y se que su madre estaba casada también, no se su nombre, pero Alice llevaba este colgante- Sacó un colgante que todos los que estaban presenciando la escena reconocieron en el acto- Es lo único que tiene de su verdadera madre.

Casi de improviso, la puerta se abrió, por ella entró Edward furioso, lo cogió de la camisa y lo levantó de un tirón, empotrándolo contra la pared.

-¡Mientes! ¡Ese colgante lo has robado! ¡Di de donde lo has sacado!- Gritó furioso.

-Se lo juro, es de Alice...

-¡MIENTES!- Empezó a llorar de desesperación- ¡TE MATARÉ COMO NO DIGAS LA VERDAD!

-¡Edward!- Eleazar cogió fuertemente sus brazos, intentando que lo soltara mientras Emmet lo cogía de la espalda y tiraba hacia atrás, apartándolo de Withlock- ¡Cálmate! ¡Este hombre no está mintiendo!

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ese colgante no puede pertenecer a su mujer!

-Lo es jefe, es de su mujer- Le aseguró Emmet. Al escucharlo a él, Edward se soltó y se giró hacia él, consternado- Alice Withlock es hija de Aro Vulturi, si, pero también de Esme Cullen.

-Eso no es posible...

-Me temo que lo es- Suspiró con desgana- Llevamos mucho tiempo tras su pista- Le cogió el hombro- Tu madre se lo pidió a un amigo que tenía en la CIA antes de que ninguno de nosotros estuviera aquí trabajando, cuando éramos unos críos.

-Tengo que hablar con ella...

Edward salió de allí desesperado, frustrado y conmocionado, y Jasper Withlock no estaba mejor, por lo que había podido entender de la conversación, su esposa era la hermana de aquel hombre, y ni siquiera sabía nada de la existencia de ella.

-Emmet, llévate a Withlock a una celda de aislamiento, dentro de un rato veremos que hacemos con él- Este asintió- Yo iré a hablar con los Cullen.

-Está bien, señor.

Emmet se llevó a Jasper a una celda sin decir una palabra, los dos estaban seriamente afectados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Edward fue directo a la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre hospitalizada, en ella estaban todos, incluidas Rosalie y Renesmee. La mirada de Edward daba a entender que estaba furioso, tanto Esme como Carlisle lo entendieron al instante.

-Rosalie, llévate a Renesmee a dar un paseo- Le dijo Carlisle de inmediato- Le vendrá bien un poco de ejercicio.

-Claro.

-¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme con papá!- Se quejó la niña lloriqueando.

-Hagamos una cosa, demos un paseo y busquemos unas bonitas flores que colocar en el jarrón de tu habitación- Le sugirió Rosalie sonriente- Después de eso podrás estar con papá.

-De acuerdo.

Las dos salieron de allí y al cerrar la puerta quedaron los tres solos, la tensión se podía cortar, se notaba la preocupación y el dolor en el rostro de Edward.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- Preguntó Carlisle- ¿Has sabido algo de Bella?

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver con Bella.

-¿Entonces que ocurre?- Preguntó Esme también preocupada.

-Dime que no es cierto- Le pidió Edward a su madre sin apartar su mirada- Dime que lo de Vulturi y tú es mentira- Le pidió de nuevo- Que lo de esa niña es una invención de Withlock.

-Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero es cierto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aro se movía de un lado para otro, recorriendo de arriba a abajo todo su despacho. Estaba nervioso, como hacía años que no lo había estado, como el día que perdió a su adorada niña por confiado.

Alice...

Su nombre no hacía más que pasarle por la mente, cuantas veces había querido ir a verla desde que la tenían en aquella caseta junto a la mansión, cuantas veces había querido ir a decirle que él era su padre, cuantas veces había soñado con volver atrás en el tiempo y no perderla de vista ni un solo instante.

Su adorada Alice, esa pequeña niña que había nacido del mejor error de su vida, nunca había estado en sus planes serle infiel a su mujer, y mucho menos con una mujer casada, pero cuando la había visto en aquella fiesta no pudo evitarlo, se sintió tentado por ella y utilizó todas sus tácticas para seducirla.

Recordaba cada momento de aquella noche, Esme había sido difícil de convencer, amaba a su marido, y hasta que le mezcló una droga suave en la bebida no consiguió su objetivo, llevarla a la cama y hacerla suya.

Tras volver en si, Esme salió corriendo de allí, supo que su marido estaba al corriente de todo por el puñetazo que le propinó antes de que ambos abandonaran juntos las fiesta, pero desde esa noche él había estado obsesionado con aquella mujer.

Contrató a los mejores espías y detectives para localizarla y así fue como se enteró de su embarazo, y por mano de esos mismos espías había descubierto que ese bebé era suyo. Así que, tras meditarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que Esme nunca le dejaría acercarse a esa niña, pues en realidad, ella había mantenido una relación con él sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Por esa razón, Aro decidió que debía actuar, sabía que nunca podría tener a esa mujer, pero se aseguraría de que al menos la única parte de ella que también le pertenecía fuera suya en cuanto llegara al mundo.

Durante meses estuvo planeando como hacerlo, y el día del nacimiento de Alice, Aro se llevó a la pequeña ante los ojos de una llorosa Esme, suplicándole que no lo hiciera, apunto de desangrarse incluso por ir tras él.

El resto de su familia no apoyaba su conducta, para ellos, aquella niña era ajena a la familia, pero Aro era el jefe de la familia Vulturi y sus decisiones eran incuestionables.

Aro sabía que Esme había contactado con antiguos amigos suyos que pertenecían a la CIA, que estaba haciendo lo posible por encontrarla, pero de nada le iba a servir. O eso pensaba él. Porque a la edad de tres años, Alice fue raptada por uno de sus lacayos, un agente de la CIA infiltrado. Jeremy Withlock.

Withlock murió en su intento de huir con la niña, pero se había asegurado de que ella nunca volviera junto a él, había preparado todo para que su familia la encontrara tiempo después, alejándolo más de él.

Y para mayor desgracia de Aro, cuando por fin dio con ella, Alice se había casado con el hijo del hombre que la raptó cuando era una niña, estaba totalmente enamorada de él y eso había hecho que Aro perdiera toda posibilidad de acercamiento pacífico.

Isabella Cullen le recordaba un poco a Alice, era tan inocente y encantadora como recordaba a su pequeña, y aunque fuera la esposa de su mayor enemigo, también era la cuñada de su hija. Algo en su interior le decía que debía proteger a aquella mujer, y estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo, matar a Cullen era un objetivo menor al lado de cuidar de aquella pobre chica.

Suspirando fue hasta el cuadro de su difunta esposa, Sulspicia, y la miró fijamente, con la mirada triste y melancólica.

-Sulspicia, cariño mío, se que tú eres quien me ha metido en todo esto- Golpeó la mesa de su despacho- ¿Tenías que hacer que mi mayor enemigo fuera el hijo mayor de Esme? ¿Tanto rencor me tienes aun desde la otra vida? ¿Por eso has hecho que James la tratara como lo ha hecho?- Bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el cuadro con los ojos llorosos- Prometí que mataría a Cullen por lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, pero mantendré a salvo a Alice y a Isabella, no dejaré que tu venganza se lleve sus vidas.

**Hola de nuevo,**

**siento mucho la tardanza, pero como ya expliqué en mis otras historias, hace poco que ha muerto mi padre y he estado de exámenes también, así que me ha costado bastante escribir, pero creo que poco a poco voy mejor, así que me he puesto a escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais esta situación? ¿Os gusta la historia de Alice? ¿Como creeis que se tomará Edward la explicación? ¿Como lo descubrirán Alice y Bella?**

**Estoy abierta a cualquier idea, que la verdad, ando algo falta de inspiración ahora mismo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han preocupado por mi embarazo y por mi estado de ánimo ante el fallecimiento de mi padre, estoy apunto de entrar en mi 7 mes de embarazo así que ando algo agobiada pero por lo demás todo va muy bien. **

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no sabría decir cuando, todo depende de mi estado de ánimo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis vuestros reviews dándome vuestra opinión, para mi significa mucho.**

**Nos leemos.**


	11. 10º Lazos familiares

**10º Lazos familiares**

Edward había escuchado toda la historia que le había contado su madre en completo silencio, estaba atónito. Miró a su padre buscando alguna señal que le indicara que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto, pero la mirada seria de él le indicaba que toda la historia era tan real y dolorosa como él la veía.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablasteis de ella?

-Tu padre quería hacerlo- Respondió Esme con la cara bañada en lágrimas- Y es probable que fuera lo mejor- Bajó la mirada- Pero creí que no lo entenderías, que me odiarías, y preferí ocultártelo.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

-Tú siempre has sido un niño muy maduro para tu edad, y temí que el saber que habías tenido una hermana y que yo no había sido capaz de cuidar de ella te alejara de mi- Sorbió la nariz cuando empezó a llorar con intensidad- Y cuando creciste, temí que pensaras que había engañado a tu padre y eso te hiciera alejarte de mi- Su llanto era incontenible- Me equivoqué, lo admito... ¡Pero no quería perderte a ti también!

Edward fue hasta su madre y la abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, lloró junto a ella, siempre había estado muy unido a ella, pero en ese momento se sentía mucho más cerca que nunca.

-No vas a perderme, jamás- Besó su mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas- Además, ¿como voy a recriminarte que me ocultaras algo así cuando yo os he ocultado mi vida de estos últimos años?- Sonrió ampliamente- Lo que me sorprende es que tuvieras contactos en la CIA y yo no lo haya sabido hasta ahora.

-En realidad, el contacto no era de tu madre- Dijo Carlisle seriamente- El contacto era mío- Suspiró sonoramente- Un contacto con el que no había tenido relación desde el día de mi boda, y con el que pensé que no volvería a hablar hasta el día que desapareció tu hermana.

-¿Tuyo? ¿Y quien era?

-Tu abuelo- Dijo Carlisle con seriedad- Mi padre era uno de los altos cargos en la CIA y fue a él a quien acudí cuando tu hermana desapareció.

-¿Mi abuelo?- Carlisle asintió- Pero eso es imposible, de ser así yo lo sabría, estoy trabajando en la CIA desde hace años.

-Él nunca utiliza su nombre de pila en el trabajo, y estoy seguro de que lo conoces personalmente, aunque no sepas quien es, igual que se que él es consciente de que eres mi hijo.

-¿Y quien es?- Preguntó Edward un poco aturdido ante tal descubrimiento.

-Anthony Masen.

Edward se quedó tenso al escuchar ese nombre. Anthony Masen era su jefe directo, el hombre que fue hasta él, el que lo introdujo en el mundo del espionaje. Su mentor.

Al ser conocedor de ese hecho, Edward supo donde tenía que ir, tenía que hablar seriamente con aquel hombre al que conocía tan poco y al que estaba tan unido sin saberlo. Tenía que saber el porque de todo, llegaría hasta el fondo de todo, lo haría por él, por su madre, por su hermana, pero sobre todo, por Bella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice fue hasta Bella y la movió lentamente para despertarla, esta se sobresaltó un poco pero consiguió mantener la calma hasta recordar donde y con quien estaba. Entonces, se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor.

Ya había anochecido, todo estaba en completo silencio, no parecía haber nadie en kilómetros a la redonda a excepción de ellas dos.

-¿Cuanto he dormido?

-Unas cuantas horas- Sonrió Alice sentándose a su lado en la cama- Parecías realmente agotada y no he querido molestarte.

-Gracias.

Ambas fueron hasta el salón, allí Bella devoró el plato de comida que Alice le había preparado. Una vez hubo terminado, se sentó junto a ella y la miró fijamente.

-Bueno, ahora que parece que realmente estás mejor, ¿por qué no me cuentas que es lo que quiere Vulturi de ti?

-De mi concretamente creo que nada- Suspiró cabizbaja- Parece ser que es de mi marido de quien quiere algo.

-¿Y por qué persigue a tu marido?

-Al parecer mi marido es un agente de la CIA- Explicó algo cohibida- Y por lo que he podido ver en casa de Vulturi, él tuvo que ver con la muerte de algunos de los familiares de Vulturi- Bajó la mirada entristecida- Aunque sé que si lo hizo fue porque no tuvo otra opción.

-No parece que estés conforme con la profesión de tu marido.

-Hace menos de 48 horas que se a que se dedica- Alice la miró muy sorprendida- A mi me hizo creer que era un gran empresario, nunca me contó nada con respecto a quien era en realidad.

-Estoy segura de que lo hizo por tu bien.

-Lo se, eso no lo pongo en duda- Apretó los puños con fuerza- Pero dejó que creyera que prefería estar trabajando o con otras compañías antes que conmigo y con nuestra hija- Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por sus ojos- Nunca me daba explicaciones coherentes, nunca me daba excusas que yo pudiera creer, y por eso estaba dispuesta a pedirle el divorcio en cuanto volviera a tenerlo delante.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Aun quieres apartarlo de tu vida?

-Ahora mismo no se lo que quiero- Levantó la mirada hacia Alice- No se si puedo confiar en él, no se quien es, nunca he sabido quien es él.

-Cuando todo esto acabe podrás hablar con él seriamente y pedirle todas las explicaciones que necesites.

-Eso será si salgo con vida de esta- Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, cuando una fuerte nausea la hizo ir hasta el fregadero de la cocina y tirar todo lo que había ingerido. Alice fue hasta ella y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie mientras terminaba de vomitar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ella asintió- ¿Seguro? No tienes buen aspecto.

-Se me pasará enseguida...- Consiguió decir antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el fregadero.

-¿Qué es lo que te han hecho ahí dentro para que estés así?

-Aunque lo que me han hecho es horrible, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos- Dijo por fin cuando hubo terminado, limpiándose la boca con la manga.

-No tienes porque contármelo si no quieres...

-Estoy embarazada- Soltó de golpe, confiaba en aquella chica, después de todo, ella le había salvado la vida.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Y ellos lo saben?

-Aro Vulturi lo supo cuando me revisó su médico una vez me trasladaron a la casa- Explicó ella.

-¿Su médico? ¿Y para que hizo llamar a su médico?

-Porque uno de los suyos...- Empezó a temblar solo de pensarlo- Uno de ellos me... Me...- Cogió aire y apretó los puños con fuerza- Su nieto me violó cuando estaba bajo su custodia.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Alice estaba perpleja, con ella habían tenido mucho cuidado y atención, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de percance con nadie de los que trabajaba para Vulturi- ¡Dios mío!

-Aun me duele el cuerpo de todas las barbaridades que me hizo.

-Es que aun no puedo creerlo- Le tomó la mano- No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que vuelvas a casa con tu marido.

-¿Y como vas a hacer eso? No podemos salir de aquí sin que nos vean.

-Como ya te dije, tengo mis métodos para salir- Le sonrió- Mañana por la noche te ayudaré a escapar de aquí, y con un poco de suerte, puede que escape yo también.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

James daba vueltas por la celda, nervioso, incapaz de creer que lo hubieran atrapado. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a Cullen hasta el extremo, convencido como estaba de que su abuelo lo sacaría pronto de ahí.

-Quiero realizar mi llamada- Dijo por enésima vez- Tengo derecho a una llamada y aun no he podido hacerla.

-Está bien- Dijo el guarda, acercó el teléfono a la celda y se alejó- Tienes dos minutos.

De inmediato, James marcó el número de su abuelo y esperó a que diera tono. Respondió uno de los criados que tenían, que de inmediato lo comunicó con su abuelo.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías James! ¡Estoy muy ocupado!

-Me han encerrado- Dijo rápidamente- Cullen y sus hombres me tienen preso en su cuartel general.

-¿Como es posible eso cuando tú me aseguraste que lo tenías todo bajo control y que Cullen iba a caer pronto en nuestras manos?

-No lo se, no se que es lo que ha fallado- Dijo con pasotismo- Tienes que sacarme de aquí...

-¿Sacarte? ¡Tú solito te lo has buscado!

-Pero... ¡Soy tu nieto! ¡No puedes abandonarme así si más!- Replicó ofendido.

-Te sacaré, pero cuando encuentre a la mujer de Cullen, primero atrapar a Cullen antes que nada.

-¿¡Se te ha escapado!?- Gritó furioso- ¿¡Como has dejado que se escape!?

-Cierra el pico, tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así- Le dijo tajante- La encontraré de inmediato, y me encargaré de que alguien vaya a por ti en cuanto pueda.

-Que sea cuanto...- La línea se cortó, su abuelo el había colgado el teléfono y lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca- ¡Maldito vejestorio de mierda! ¡En cuanto tenga la oportunidad te mataré con mis propias manos!

**Hola a todos, siento mucho el retraso con este fic, pero he estado muy metida en mis estudios. Por suerte, ayer acabé el curso y me he podido sentar a escribir sin presión.**

**Así que aquí tenéis, espero que os guste. ¿Me dais vuestra opinión? ¿Algún consejo? ¿Alguna idea?**

**Gracias a los que os mantenéis ahí.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	12. 11º Tempestad de sinceridad

**11º Tempestad de sinceridad**

Edward caminó por los amplios pasillos de la sede de la CIA, fue directo al despacho que había al fondo, en el que ponía Masen en la puerta, y entró sin llamar, enfadado, decidido a saber quien era aquel hombre en realidad y porque le había ocultado quien era.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Cullen?

-Vengo a que me diga la verdad- El hombre no levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía delante- ¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho mi padre? ¿Es usted mi abuelo?

-¿Importa eso, acaso?

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Exijo saber la verdad!- Gritó furioso- ¡Dígame porque no me dijo quien era! ¡Por qué me hizo entrar en la CIA! ¡Por qué no he sabido nunca quien era! ¡Por qué le ha sucedido a mi mujer lo que le ha sucedido!

-Como quieras, aunque no creo que te gusten las respuestas.

-No me importa- Se cruzó de brazos- A estas alturas, solo quiero atar cabos para poder salvar a mi mujer con todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Siendo así, entonces te responderé- Levantó la mirada y la fijó en sus orbes verde esmeralda, orbes iguales a las suyas ahora que Edward podía verlas bien- Tu padre te ha dicho la verdad, soy tu abuelo, Benjamin Cullen, aunque todos me conocen como Anthony Masen- Edward asintió, escuchando con atención- Tu padre siempre me ha llevado la contraria, desde muy joven, yo estaba bastante resentido con él por haber elegido estudiar medicina en lugar de ingresar en el ejército, pero eso podía pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, cuando me confesó que iba a casarse con Esme Anne Platt estallé, esa mujer era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía en contra de mi madre?

-Sinceramente- Sonrió- Que me dio calabazas- Edward puso cara de terror solo de pensarlo- La conocí en una misión en la que tuve que infiltrarme en una facultad, ella era estudiante por aquel entonces y yo me hacía pasar por profesor- Le narró con calma- Me fijé en ella, y por más intentos que hice, ella siempre me rechazó, incluso llegó a denunciarme, poniendo en juego mi tapadera, así que juré que jamás dejaría que esa mujer interfiriera en nada personal- Apenas modificó su rostro al contarlo- No volví a saber de ella hasta que tres años después, Carlisle me dijo que iba a casarse con ella, y le juré que si lo hacía yo dejaría de ser su padre, no volveríamos a tener que ver el uno con el otro nunca más.

-¿Me está diciendo que cortó todo contacto con la familia por esa gilipollez?

-Soy un hombre muy orgulloso y mantengo las promesas cuando las hago- Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Sin embargo, si ayudó a mi padre cuando le pidió ayuda a la hora de buscar a mi hermana.

-Si, bueno, cuando vino a mi parecía totalmente desesperado, y era mi oportunidad de saber los trapos sucios de Vulturi, así que accedí, aunque las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, mi hombre murió y la niña se perdió hasta muchos años después- Edward no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba- Tampoco fue una gran pérdida, esa cría ni siquiera lleva mi sangre.

-¡Me da asco!- Edward le dio la espalda un momento antes de tomar aire e intentar calmarse- ¿Por qué vino a buscarme?

-Sinceramente, creí que se lo dirías a tu padre, quise hacerlo sufrir y devolverle el golpe que me dio el día que se casó con tu madre- Le explicó con voz firme- Nunca imaginé que te callarías y lo mantendrías en secreto- Su voz sonaba como si se divirtiera- Además, resultó que eras bueno en tu trabajo, así que todos salimos ganando, tu padre no sufrió por ti y yo gané un gran agente.

-¡Mi familia ha salido perdiendo! ¡Casi matan a mis padres! ¡Mi hija estuvo en serio peligro! ¡Mi mujer ha sido secuestrada y violada! ¿¡Donde gano yo en todo eso!?

-Lo sucedido con tu mujer no entraba dentro de mis planes, no tengo nada en contra tuya, de hecho, estoy muy orgulloso de que seas sangre de mi sangre- Le confesó- Creo que es lo único que ha valido la pena de la unión de tus padres, y lamento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a tu mujer.

-¿Qué lo lamenta? ¿¡Qué lo lamenta!? ¡Si usted hubiera sido sincero conmigo y se hubiera tragado su orgullo hacia mis padres, mi mujer no estaría en manos de Vulturi, sufriendo vaya usted a saber que calvario! ¡No me valen sus lamentos! ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarme a recuperarla! ¡Me lo debe!

Masen se quedó en silencio, observando la cara de furia de Edward, se mantuvo así unos minutos en los que Edward se desesperó. Indignado y repugnado por la clase de persona que era su abuelo, se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, rescatar a su mujer y abandonar la agencia cuando se paró.

-Tienes razón, te lo debo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Se giró levemente hacia él, sorprendido- Mis problemas con tu padre o tu madre no tienen nada que ver contigo, con tu mujer o tu hija, y es mi deber, como abuelo tuyo, ayudarte a recuperarla.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Nunca hablo en broma- Dijo con rotundidad- Márchate, haré unas llamadas, en cuanto sepa algo te avisaré.

Edward salió de allí y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de sus padres, dispuesto a contarles la conversación tenida hacía solo unos instantes, no queriendo volver a tener secretos en su vida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella esperaba nerviosa en el pequeño salón de aquella casita, Alice estaba arriba preparando algo, escuchaba sus pasos de un lado para otro. Habían estado todo el día hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer, pero por más que Alice le había explicado a Bella el plan, esta no lo veía tan claro, sabía que si las descubrían estaría perdida.

Cuando por fin bajó Alice, ya casi había anochecido, llevaba ropa oscura y llevaba prendas oscuras en el brazo.

-Cámbiate, nos marchamos en cuanto haya anochecido.

-Alice, no estoy segura de esto- Dijo mientras cogía la ropa y se cambiaba- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que conseguiremos salir de aquí sin que nos vean.

-¿Y que haremos después?- Preguntó asustada.

-Iremos a un hospital, una vez allí, estoy segura de que no tardarán en enterarse de que estamos allí.

-Ojalá tengas razón.

Bella terminó de cambiarse, y cuando por fin hubo anochecido, Alice abrió una pequeña trampilla que había bajo la alfombra del salón. Las dos se colaron por ella y cerraron de nuevo. Alice encendió una linterna y cogió con fuerza el brazo de Bella, conduciéndola por el túnel de tierra. Estuvieron caminando durante bastante rato hasta que al final del túnel empezó a divisarse algo de luz. Al otro lado había un inmenso bosque, había empezado a llover y el terreno era fangoso y frío.

-Venga Bella, démonos prisa antes de que se den cuenta de que he desaparecido- Bella solo asintió.

Las dos caminaron bajo la lluvia durante horas, buscando algún camino que poder tomar en busca de civilización, pero sabían que si encontraban alguno se exponían a ser descubiertas. Bella tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo.

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, se había hecho mucho daño, estaba prácticamente segura de que se había roto un hueso.

-Alice, no puedo seguir, no puedo caminar.

-¡Tonterías!- Intentó animarla- Claro que puedes, solo tienes que aguantar un poco- Las dos intentaron caminar, pero Bella tuvo que contener un fuerte grito al apoyar el pie lesionado- Vamos Bella, estoy segura de que hay algún lugar cercano al que poder acudir y estar a salvo.

-No puedo, Alice.

-Está bien- Alice cogió fuerzas- Voy a arrastrarte hasta un lugar oculto y lo más seco posible, y luego iré yo a buscar ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Como pudo, Alice arrastró el cuerpo de Bella hasta el hueco de un gran árbol, las hojas eran tan grandes que prácticamente impedían el paso de la lluvia, protegiendo a Bella del frío y la humedad.

-Bien, ahora iré a buscar ayuda- Le informó- Dime el número de tu marido.

-¿El número de Edward? ¿Para que lo quieres?

-Para avisarlo en cuanto encuentre un teléfono- Le sonrió- No te preocupes, no tardaré.

Alice anotó el número que Bella le dictó y salió corriendo en busca de algún lugar en el que poder llamar por teléfono o alguien a quien pedir ayuda. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero poco le importaba, tenía que ayudar a aquella mujer, algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo.

Por fin llegó a una carretera, y a pocos metros de donde ella estaba, se podían ver unas casas con luces. Alice sonrió, eso significaba que había gente y que podrían pedir ayuda.

Con energía, corrió en dirección a una de aquellas casas y no paró hasta llegar a la primera. Golpeó la puerta con desesperación, insistió todo lo que pudo, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado apareció una mujer de piel morena, con una cicatriz cruzándole el rostro.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué haces por este lugar tan apartado con la que está cayendo!? ¡Vas a enfermar!- Le dijo tirando de ella para que entrara.

-¡Usted no lo entiende!

-Vamos, entra, te daremos algo caliente que comer y ropa seca- Siguió tirando de ella, a pesar de la resistencia de Alice.

-¡Pero señora...!

-¿Qué ocurre Emily?- Se escuchó la voz de un hombre al asomarse.

-Mira como ha llegado esta pobre chica- Le indicó- Estoy intentando hacerla entrar, pero no quiere.

-¡Tienen que ayudarnos! ¡Mi amiga está en el bosque herida! ¡Si nos encuentran nos matarán! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdennos!

-¿Donde está su amiga?- Preguntó el hombre colocándose la chaqueta, dispuesto a salir de inmediato.

-He salido a unos diez metros de aquí, siga recto en esa dirección y la encontrará.

-Está bien, usted cálmese, yo la traeré- Le informó- Emily, avisa a los chicos, creo que necesitaremos que nos acompañen hasta que esta señorita y su amiga estén a salvo.

-Ahora mismo, Sam.

El hombre salió de allí rápidamente, Emily condujo a Alice al interior de la casa, le dio unas mantas y un caldo caliente, después llamó por teléfono a alguien, y luego se sentó junto a ella.

-Gracias por su amabilidad.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Le sonrió con cariño- ¿Pero de donde habéis salido?

-¿Sabe quien es Aro Vulturi?- La mujer se tensó y asintió- Hemos escapado de él.

-Eso lo explica todo- Alice temió por un momento que aquella mujer cogiera el teléfono y llamara para delatarlas- No tienes que temer nada aquí, nosotros somos enemigos de esa familia, ellos destrozaron nuestro hogar, y ellos me hicieron esto- Le señaló las marcas de la cara- Llevamos años queriendo hacer algo para poder vengar nuestro honor.

-Me alegro de que seamos del mismo bando.

Pocos minutos después entró por la puerta el hombre de antes, cargando con Bella. La colocó junto a Alice, esta la tapó con otra manta y la abrazó.

Emily le contó a su marido lo que Alice le había narrado, y las dos chicas pudieron ver en sus rostros el odio que sentía hacia aquel apellido. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando entraron por la puerta un grupo de unos cuantos hombres, todos eran parecidos, y todos parecían odiar a Aro Vulturi.

-Muy bien, ahora nos dirigiremos hacia la ciudad, iremos con mi furgoneta- Informó Sam- ¿Están de acuerdo?- Ambas asintieron.

En la furgoneta, Alice iba en el asiento del copiloto junto a Sam, mientras que Bella iba en el asiento de atrás siendo abrazada por dos de los otros hombres para que entrara en calor. A mitad de camino, Sam le tendió un teléfono a Alice.

-Llame a quien deba y dígame a donde nos dirigimos.

Alice marcó el número que Bella le había dado, esperó a que diera señal, y cuando por fin descolgaron, escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-_¿Diga?_

-¿Es usted Edward?- Preguntó Alice de inmediato.

_-Si, soy yo, ¿con quien hablo?_

-Mi nombre es Alice Withlock, y su mujer está conmigo...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

Tras narrarles a sus padres la conversación con "su abuelo", Edward se quedó allí, nervioso y algo desconcertado por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

El sonido del móvil fue el que le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Miró la pantalla y se sorprendió de no conocer el número, pero descolgó a pesar de ello.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Es usted Edward?_- Preguntó la voz de una mujer que él no reconoció.

-Si, soy yo, ¿con quien hablo?

_-Mi nombre es Alice Withlock, y su mujer está conmigo_- Dijo, y de inmediato el corazón se le paró-_ Hemos escapado de Vulturi y unos buenos hombres nos están acercando a la ciudad._

-¿Alguien los está siguiendo?

-_Que nosotros sepamos, no- _Respondió la chica nerviosa.

-Bien, pues entonces diríjanse a la plaza principal de la ciudad, allí habrá una ambulancia esperándolos y unos agentes que les escoltarán.

-D_e acuerdo._

Edward colgó el teléfono y durante unos segundos solo pudo dar un grito eufórico y llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- Preguntó su padre.

-Mamá, papá, en unas horas yo recuperaré a Bella y vosotros a vuestra hija perdida.

**Como dije, iba a intentar tener los capítulos más seguidos, así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste. **

**Aunque parezca que el final está próximo, aun no tengo intención de acabar la historia así que podéis darme ideas o hacer sugerencias sobre lo que os gustaría que saliera.  
**

**El próximo capítulo será el reencuentro entre Alice y Jasper y Edward y Bella principalmente, y el otro ya me centraré en James y en Aro, pero creo que esos dos reencuentros se merecen un capítulo para ellos solos.  
**

**Eso si, aviso de antemano, estoy con contracciones desde hace dos días, así que es posible que me cueste actualizar un poco porque mi pequeño Manuel parece que quiere adelantarse un poco y nacer antes de tiempo, así que si tardo en actualizar comprended que durante unos meses me dedique a mi pequeño y no escriba con constancia, pero como siempre, tranquilos, que no pienso dejar nada a medias, la historia se acabará, prometido.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
